Wake Me Up
by KDesai
Summary: Alec is put under a sleeping spell by a powerful witch. A true love's kiss is the only solution to wake him up. What happens when everyone is clueless on who Alec loves. Does Alec even know who he loves? Enter Magnus Bane.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi friends! Back with my new adventure. I hope you guys like this first chapter. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

The High Warlock of Brooklyn circled his hands over the injured shadowhunter. His blue magic sparks swirling around the body where the witch had done the damage. Magnus narrowed his eyes in concentration as Jace Wayland and Isabelle Lightwood saw the wound heal infront of them as if it wasn't there on the first place.

Magnus, the most powerful warlock in town was called by Robert Lightwood to the institute when few shadowhunters were injured on a mission to catch a witch that was led by his eldest son Alec Lightwood. Magnus agreed only when Robert offered him high price for his services. This is what the warlock does in his routine life. Magnus loves his work. He loves making spells, potions and use his magic to heal people and make portals. Being a four hundered year old bisexual warlock, Magnus had seen and experienced all the good and bad deeds of the world.

Pouring the last bit of his healing magic, Magnus huffed out a tired breath "Aaand I'm done for the day" he took a step back and smiled at the two siblings "Now comes my favourite part...payment"

"Ofcourse Mr Bane. Thank you for your services" Izzy nodded looking at the healed shadowhunters. Magnus waved his hand "Please call me Magnus. Mr Bane sounds...too old" he made a face adjusting his rings

The door to the infirmary opened and in walked the acting head of the New York institute ,Alec. Magnus's eyes fell on the boy who barely looked in his early twenties. He had all the qualities that any men or women would seek in...tall dark (in this case fair) and handsome "Who are you?" said Magnus letting out a soft whistle.

"Jace what's the status on the injured shadowhunters?" Alec stood erect with his hands behind his back. Izzy walked towards her brother "They all are healed Alec. Mr .. Magnus had done great job" she smiled looking at the warlock and that's when Alec's eyes fell on Magnus

Alec stared at Magnus and forgot to breathe. The man was insanely beautiful with his eyes flaming like torches and skin caramel creamy. The more he stared, the more he was getting attracted. Alec hoped no one would see him drooling over the man because he was a closeted gay. The only people who knew about his secret were his siblings Jace and Izzy. He didn't have the courage to tell his parents as Alec knew how they were going to react. He would be banished from the institute and send to Idris forever.

When Alec was sixteen, he had a crush on his adopted brother Jace which only Izzy knew about. But then came Clary who was also a shadowhuter and daughter of Robert's best friend. Jace fell in love with her, shattering Alec's all hope. As time went by Alec had gotten over Jace and moved on. He had closed his heart and placed a huge lock on it and promised himself not to ever open that door

"..ec...Alec...Alec?"

Izzy's voice brought Alec out of his thoughts "Yeah? I'm sorry what were you saying?" Izzy smirked at the two exchange of eye contact "Dad and Mom are gone out. You'll have to clear Magnus's bill"

Magnus walked towards Alec "Hi...don't think we've been introduced. I'm Magnus..Magnus Bane" he extended his hand. Alec looked down and slowly lifted his right hand "Al..Alec Lightwood"

"Hmm...are you..?"

"He's our elder brother and head of this institute" Jace walked and stood beside his brother. Magnus never left his eyes off Alec as he spoke "Alec...is it short for Alexander?"

Alec blinked and swore inwardly. Why did his name sounded sexy or was it Magnus's doing "Yeah but you can call me Alec" Magnus smiled but then his eyes flickered to their hands and that's when he saw a long cut on Alec's lower arm "You're hurt Alexander"

Alec immediately pulled his hand back "It's fine" The thing was he didn't like being weak infront of anyone. The shadowhunter had endured many injuries before but everytime he refused the healers of the institute to help him. Alec always thought letting injuries heal themselves and enduring pain would make him strong. Besides this was just a cut.

"You didn't tell us you were hurt?" Izzy said in her accusing tone. Jace took hold of Alec's arm and looked at the long cut "This looks ugly Alec"

"I said it's fine"

Magnus frowned at the wound "The cut seems deep. I can heal you in seconds" he raised his hand but Alec took a small step back "No thanks"

"I won't charge" Magnus tried again

"Let Magnus take a look Alec" Jace insisted

"What's the matter with you all? Mr Bane ...Thank you for your help. I think you should get going...Raj is ready with your payment outside"

Magnus pursed his lips at the stubborn shadowhunter "Very well then. I shall take my leave" he walked pass by Alec not giving him a second look. Izzy was about to say something but Alec held his hand out "Not a word. Both of you get back to work" he ordered his siblings and walked out of the infirmary

Jace shook his head "Why is he like this?" Izzy shrugged at her brother "No idea Jace. It's like he likes to suffer in pain"

"I hope he soon finds someone who can make him smile and give him the happiness he deserves"

LATER THAT NIGHT

Alec tossed and turned in his bed, unable to get some sleep. His arm was throbbing in pain and he could see small black veins were starting to form around the gash. He frowned and sat upright. Alec inspected the wound, softly touching the reddish skin around. He did use a healing rune after the dinner so why wasn't the wound healing. It looked like it was getting worse. He clutched his hand and gasped softly when a sharp pain hit his arm "By the Angel" he quickly pulled out his steel and activated his healing rune again

Alec laid back down and forced his eyes close. He took a deep breath and soon surrendered to the darkness

INSTITUTE'S CELL

Marina the witch laughed at the dark walls of the cell because she felt like a winner. Her job was done. She didn't mind rotting alone in here forever because the witch had accomplished her mission. Marina rubbed her hands with excitement. Soon the Lightwoods will loose their first born son.

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi friends! Thank you so much for reading this story. Thanks to all who have followed and favourited this fic. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Jace knocked at the door for twentieth time "Alec! Wake up! We're getting late for training. Alec!" he banged some more. Jace's brows knitted in confusion. Why wasn't Alec answering. Usually he was the one who woke him up for early morning trainings. Was something wrong? Was he ill? But he didn't feel anything in his bond so Alec had to be alright

"Alec I'm coming in" Jace turned the knob but found the door locked. He gave a hard push with his shoulder and the door opened. Jace saw the lump on the bed and took a breath of relief. Alec was sleeping with covers up to his chin "Thank the Angel. You've just overslept" he then walked towards the bed and nudged his sleeping brother by his shoulder "Alec?"

Jace was on high alert when he felt the amount of heat rising from his brother. He placed his hand on Alec's forehead "Dammit!" Pulling out his cell Jace immediately called Izzy "Something is wrong with Alec. Come to his room now"

After two minutes Izzy rushed into Alec's room "What happened?" she ran towards the bed and gasped when she touched Alec's cheeks "Jace he's burning up"

Jace nodded "I've already called the healers. I think it's the cut in his arm that's causing the fever. Maybe it's the infected. Look at his arm Iz" Izzy's eyes fell on the wound. It was red swollen and black thick veins were slowly spreading towards his upper arm "By the Angel. Jace do you think it might be...poisoned"l

Jace's eyes widened "You mean...the witch we fought yesterday?" Izzy nodded "I really hope not but I'm calling Mom and Dad. Let's see what the healers have to say"

Next came the healers followed by Robert and Maryse. The worried parents stood few feet away as they worked on the young shadowhunter. Half hour later Jace saw the healers weren't having any success in either healing the wound or bringing down Alec's fever. His hand went to his parabatai rune where he was starting to feel dull pain. A pain that tells you something was wrong.

Head of the healer came forward to speak with Robert "I'm sorry. We tried everything but we couldn't heal his wound. It's laced with poison. His fever is rising and the poison is spreading towards his heart. I'm afraid we are out of options"

"What!?" yelled Maryse "How can you say that! You're paid to heal! Fix Alec immediately" she kept raising her voice while Izzy and Jace were beside Alec in seconds "It's our fault. Why didn't we think the cut might be poisoned" tears formed in Izzy's eyes

"Alec should've let the warlock heal him" Jace said absentmindedly and clutched at his side. Izzy's eyes widened "Magnus!" she got up from the bed and ran towards her parents "Mom! We need to call Magnus Bane. I'm sure he'll be able to heal Alec"

Maryse shared a look with Robert who nodded in response. Right now he seemed to be their only hope "Call Magnus Bane immediately" he asked one of the young shadowhunter to go but Izzy stopped him "I'll go bring him" Jace wanted to come but Izzy told him to stay with Alec.

MAGNUS'S LOFT

Magnus sat on the couch with a glass of martini in hand. His mind in deep thoughts of hazel green eyed boy. There was something about Alec that made him different from others. When usually people would beg for his help, Alec refused his offer. That proved his unselfish nature. He could tell the boy was pure at heart too. Magnus wondered if Alec was even interested in men. He laughed at his own thought. What was he thinking? How can a shadowhunter like or fall in love with a warlock? That was just impossible "Well Alexander. It was nice to see a fresh face after centuries. I wish you happiness in your life"

The front door banged loudly and Magnus made a face "Who dares to disturb the High Warlock of Brooklyn"

"Magnus! It's me Isabelle Lightwood. We met yesterday" Izzy raised her frantic voice "Please open the door. We need your help"

Magnus rolled his eyes and clicked his fingers and saw the door get opened "I thought I healed everyone yesterday" Izzy wiped her tears "It's my brother Alec"

"What about him? asked Magnus in concern

"Jace found him burning with fever this morning and the cut in his arm is poisoned. Our healers have gave up" Izzy's eyes filled with new bout of tears

Magnus quickly got up from the couch "The cut in Alexander's arm is poisonous?" Izzy nodded "Please help him Magnus...we're losing him"

Magnus didn't know what made him agree to Izzy's request. Normally whatever the situation, he never worked before discussing about the payment but right now he just couldn't think of money. All he could picture was Alec in pain "Let's go"

BACK AT INSTITUTE

Jace held Alec's hand in his and prayed to all angels above to return his brother to him. The pain in his side was getting stronger and he knew Alec was slowly slipping away from them "Hang on buddy...please hang on" he cried out

Maryse paced impatiently while Robert stood near Alec's bed. Their eyes were fixed on the door waiting for Izzy to bring Magnus and heal Alec. After another agonizingly slow five minutes went by, finally the door opened and in came Izzy with Magnus following her close behind

Magnus's heart ached when he saw Alec so pale and still on the bed. His face was flushed with fever and his right arm was swollen red with ugly black veins almost covering his whole hand "Oh Lilith" he turned around to face Robert "Everybody out! I need room to work"

Robert nodded and asked all the healers to leave the room. Magnus rolled his eyes "I meant everybody" he saw the two elder Lightwood leave but Jace and Izzy were still standing. Seeing the desperate look on their faces Magnus didn't have a heart to ask them to leave "Atleast stay away from Alexander. I really need room to work"

Jace squeezed Alec's hand and got up from his side and stood near Izzy. Magnus then rolled his sleeves and immediately got to work. His blue magic sparks poured on the boy who's back arched. Alec's face scrunched in discomfort, fingers fisted on the sheets. Magnus had to use great deal of his strength inorder to make his magic work. It took few minutes before the wound was healed. The warkock panted and held the edge of the bed for support when he felt drained of his energy.

Jace looked at Izzy with a smile on his face "He's okay" he touched the rune feeling releaved. Within seconds both the siblings were on Alec's side "Thank you Magnus! Thank you for saving his life"

Magnus didn't answer them. He just stared at the still sleeping form of the boy. What no one knew was that the warlock had deduct something while he was healing the shadowhuter. Could it be true what he was guessing in his mind? This kind of spell hasn't been used in centuries but he also couldn't be wrong. His expertise in magic told him Alec was under a spell. A very strong spell

"He's fever has gone down. When will he wake up Magnus?" Izzy asked as she rubbed a cloth on Alec's face. Magnus blinked twice. He hesitated for a second before he took a deep breath and spoke "Actually there's a problem"

Jace frowned "What problem? You healed him right? I can feel Alec is fine through our parabatai bond" That was news to Magnus. He didn't know before that Jace was Alec's parabatai "Alexander is...physically fine but.."

"But what? Magnus you're scaring us. What is it?"

Magnus glanced down again at the sleeping shadowhunter "I think Alexander is being put under a sleeping spell"

"A WHAT!?" Maryse voice echoed in all but silent room

 **Please leave a review guys. It makes me write faster. Pluuuuleeessse :-)))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi friends! A million thanks for reading this story. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Magnus nearly jumped at Maryse's loud voice. He saw the two elder Lightwood's were already inside the room. What Maryse did surprised the warlock. Usually when a mother comes to that her son is been put under a spell, she runs to see if her son is alright but Maryse walked straight to him "What did you say? A spell? How bad? When will Alec wake up? He's scheduled for many important meetings and missions"

Magnus was shocked at the mother's attitude. She cared about the meetings and missions more than Alec's life? What kind of mother was she? Magnus gestured towards Alec "When I was healing Alexander, my magic deducted a strong sleeping spell. My guess is..." he turned to face Jace and Izzy who were looked as shocked as their parents "...the witch you fought with yesterday...it's her doing"

Jace nodded "I think you're right. I'm going to kill her!" he said gritting his teeth but Magnus held his hand out "Relax shadowhunter. Before you do that, we need to know the details of the spell"

"Magnus is right" Izzy got up from the bed "We need to find out when and how will Alec wake up" Robert spoke next "Mr Bane will you talk to her"

Magnus was taken aback at the request. This was not job. He did what he could for Alec by healing his wound and he should be leaving to his loft. But then Magnus's eyes fell on the boy who looked so peaceful as he slept. His inner voice screamed at him to help Alec. Maybe his work was not done yet "Show me where she's held"

Robert immediately asked Jace to take Magnus down in the dungeon where they had locked up Marina "What's her name?" asked Magnus

"Marina Keduor"

When they reached Jace was asked to stand outside as Magnus closed the bars "Who are you?" said a voice

Magnus clicked his fingers and the cell lit up enough for him to see Marina's face "I'm the High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus..."

"Bane" finished Marina "What do you want?" Magnus took a step closer "Yesterday you casted a sleeping spell on.."

"Alec Lightwood" again Marina completed Magnus's sentence and it annoyed him but he choose to ignore "Yes. Why?" Marina eyed Magnus suspiciously "Why are you so interested?"

"Answer me" Magnus raised his hand and showed his blue magic "You don't want to test my patience" Marina glared at the warlock "Fine. I've already done my work so it won't make any difference if you knew"

Magnus waited for the witch to continue "Twenty years ago Robert Lightwood had killed my son when he was a assigned a job to capture me. When Robert took a shot at me ...my son came in between and sacrificed himself so I could run. That man took away my only son!" the witch squeaked out loud in anger "Now the time has come for him to pay. A son for a son"

"Alexander is innocent. How can you punish him for his father's deeds. Remove your spell!" Magnus ordered. Marina laughed out loud "For a warlock who is four hundered years old, you're quite naive"

"What do you mean?"

"My spell cannot be removed or reversed. That's the beauty of it Bane" Marina's eyes darkened with evil pleasure but in next second she felt herself plastered to the wall behind by Magnus "I need the solution to break this spell" he twisted his hand and Marina struggled to breathe "I won't stop until you tell me Marina"

Marina coughed and wheezed out short breaths "Okay! Let me down...I'll tell you" Magnus lifted his hand and Marina slumped down on floor. She coughed some more "True love's kiss...it's the only way"

"If you lie to me then..." Magnus again conjured his magic and saw the witch crawl her way back, hands held in surrender "I'm not lying. If the boy doesn't get kissed by his true love within a month then he'll meet his death"

"Death? What are you saying?"

Marina nodded "A month...that's all the boy has" she saw Magnus slowly drop his hand down. Taking her opportunity to strike the witch raised her hand to wound the man. Magnus was quick to react and blasted his red flame on Marina who bursted into ashes in seconds "Good riddance" mumbled Magnus and walked out of the cell

"What did she say?"

Magnus sighed "Let's talk about it infront of your parents"

ALEC'S ROOM

"True love's kiss? What nonsense is this?" Maryse paced in anger "Are you sure?" Magnus had told them about the spell which left all the Lightwood's speechless in the room before Maryse yelled at him. He scowled at the mother "I just vanquished a witch for your son. Are you accusing me of lying?"

"Ofcourse not" said Robert "It's...just hard to believe a spell like this even exists" Magnus played with his necklace "She was seeking for revenge Mr Lightwood. It must've taken years to create this spell. Also there's one more thing"

"What?" asked Robert

"Alexander has only one month. If he doesn't get kissed by his true love...you might loose him forever" Magnus said apologetically

Jace's eyes widened while Izzy gasped "No!" she bend down and squeezed Alec's arm "No..Alec" The tension was thick and it hung for few minutes until Magnus asked hesitantly "So who is the lucky girl?" he was a little dissapointed on the fact that Alec already had someone in his life but he couldn't be selfish. The boy's life was on line.

Izzy felt her heart thump wildly at the question. How will she ever say to her parents that Alec was gay. She shared a look with Jace who had a similar shock on his face. Only the siblings knew Alec liked boys. Now who was going to tell their parents.

"I think I know who Alec might like" Robert broke the silence. Maryse walked towards her husband "Who?"

"Lydia Branwell. You remember last week when we met her and her parents in clave meeting. The way Alec was looking at her...I'm sure he likes her. Maybe she could be the one" Maryse thought for a second "You're right. If we could..."

"Mom! You just can't ask a stranger to kiss Alec. They haven't even met before. How can they love each other" Izzy tried to make an excuse so Alec wouldn't get kissed by a girl. She knew the spell would never be broken by a 'girl'

"I agree with Izzy. Plus I don't think Alec liked her" Jace was actually telling the truth because Alec did tell him that he thought Lydia had a dominating nature. Magnus was a little amused at the discussion. He could clearly see what the elder Lightwoods couldn't. Jace and Izzy were hiding something

"Do you know anyone who Alec likes or is in love with?" Maryse frowned at her daughter. Izzy's eyes flickered towards Jace. What if Alec was still in love with Jace. Could he be his true love? Or was there someone else in his life unknown to them "No..I don't know anybody" lied Izzy. She didn't feel brave enough to break the news. By the Angel...even Jace didn't know Alec had feelings for him. Things were too complicated right now.

"Jace? Do you know anyone?"

Jace shook his head. Like Izzy he too couldn't tell his parents about Alec's sexuality. He felt like a coward but still kept his mouth shut.

"Then it's final. Call the Branwells. I'll talk to them and request for their daughter. If this works then we've a wedding to plan" Maryse made the decision and walked out of the room followed by Robert. Magnus whistled "I'll stay here until Alexander wakes up...incase you need me" he said but noticed the haunted look on the two young shadowhunters

"Is there something you both want to share with me?"

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi friends! Sorry for long wait. Here's the next chapter. Thank you so so soo much for reading this story. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

"Is there something you both want to share with me?"

Jace again exchanged eyes with his sister. Both of them unsure about the idea of revealing Alec's sexuality to a stranger and that too a warlock. Magnus sensed the hesitation and spoke softly "Look you can trust me. Whatever you'll say is not going to leave this room"

Izzy was nearly in tears again and Jace looked at his brother. Magnus too glanced down at Alec "Don't you two want to see your brother again? Alexander's life is on line"

"Alec is...we never told anyone before...he is.. actually.." Izzy stammered

"What is it?"

"Alec is gay" Jace said it in one go and Magnus almost smiled in relief but he controlled himself "So?"

Jace huffed out a breath "You don't get it Magnus. You've no idea how our parents will react. They'll... they will freak out"

"Let me get this clear...Alec hasn't come out to his parents yet?" Magnus asked and got a nod from Izzy "He's never come out to anyone except for us"

Magnus stood shocked. If Alec was still a closeted gay then how in the centuries will they find his true love. Was Alec really going to di... he couldn't even bare to finish the sentence "You both have to talk to your parents if you want to see your brother alive"

"But..."

"If you love your brother then do it for him. I think Alexander would've done same for you"

"Magnus it's not that easy"

"You both have a choice to make. I'll not ask again"

NEXT DAY

Magnus came early morning in the institute and walked straight towards Alec's room. He had barely slept last night, not being able to get Alec's face out of his mind. Why was it that all the innocent people had to suffer. Why couldn't they get their happy ending.

Magnus entered in the room and saw Alec was in same position as yesterday only his clothes were changed. He looked exactly like a sleeping beauty with his soft and even features. He saw Jace and Izzy who took each side of the bed. The warlock gave a smile "Did you talk to your parents about Alexander?"

Jace shook his head making anger build in Magnus's heart "If you'll not tell then I'll"

Izzy was fighting within herself. A part of her wanted to tell her parents about Alec but a huge part of her was scared of the consequences. Bringing out Alec's sexuality meant...

she will have to reveal Alec's feelings towards Jace

she will have to ask Jace kiss Alec

Clary will most probably want to break up with Jace

Maryse will banish Alec from the institute

Robert will take away Alec's head of the institute position

Alec will be send to idris forever

But if she kept quite then she might loose a brother.

Tears formed in her eyes. She was about to say something when the door opened and in came Maryse and Robert followed by none other than Lydia Branwell "No.. that bitch agreed?" Izzy whispered to herself

Maryse walked with a smile on her face "Lydia has agreed to help us. It seems the feelings were mutual. She is sure her kiss will wake Alec up" Magnus's heart was on fire. He looked at the two siblings but they avoided his gaze and ducked their heads down "Unbelievable" he muttered

"Should I...?" Lydia blushed when she looked at Alec and Magnus wanted to use his magic and turn her into mouse. Maryse nodded enthusiastically "Ofcourse dear.. after all Alec is going to be your future husband"

"Jace weren't you going to say something?" Magnus tried but Jace felt too scared to reveal the truth "No" said the shadowhuter. The warlock then turned towards Izzy, eyes pleading to stop this nonsense but like her brother Izzy too kept her mouth shut

Lydia nodded with a shy smile and walked towards the bed. She slowly sat next to Alec and bend down to whisper in his ears "I've been waiting to kiss you from the moment I saw you" and just like that she pressed her lips over Alec's unresponsive ones

Magnus looked away, anger cursing through his body. Why weren't they saying anything. I cannot let this happen. If they won't then I will have to do it.

Lydia took her time with the kiss. She caressed Alec's lower lip with her tongue and bit softly taking it between her teeth. Oh she was so enjoying this moment. It was only when Lydia felt the need for air to breathe, she finally pulled away and ran a tongue on her lips still tasting Alec

Maryse and Robert was literally hovering over Alec's prone form. They waited with eagerness in their eyes "Wake up Alec" the mother nearly yelled

Nothing happened and everyone in the room went quite. It was Lydia's voice that broke the silence "Should I try again?"

And Magnus lost all the self control he had in him. He took a step forward in anger. He opened his mouth to yell at her and the elder Lightwood's when Jace and Izzy beat to him "NO!" they said in unison

"What happened?" asked Robert

'Finally' said Magnus mentally and took a step back. He saw Jace stand right infront of his mother "I want to tell you both something. It's about Alec"

"What is it?"

Jace looked at Izzy who nodded back "Alec... he.. um.. he is gay" Maryse and Robert stared with mouth hung open and eyes as wide as they could stretch "WHAT? Are you crazy Jace? How can you even say something like that. Alec is not gay! Don't ever start a rumour like this again"

"It's not a rumour mother!" Izzy stood besides Jace "It is true. Alec told us when he was sixteen. He doesn't like girls mom" Maryse huffed out an angry breath "No this is insane. I'll not accept this. I'll prove it you...I'll make each and every girl try in New York city if I've to but Alec cannot like...by the angel...I'm so ashamed of him"

"Mom! How can you say that? He's your son" Jace raised his voice. Maryse only got more angrier "He's not my son if he disgraces me infront of the world"

"Dad" Izzy looked at her father "please..Alec needs us right now" Robert didn't utter a word only stood by his wife. The siblings understood that it was his way of choosing a side.

"I'm calling every girl I know and ask them to break the spell" Maryse took a step towards the bed. Jace and Izzy blocked her path "No mom. We'll not let this happen. Alec will not get kissed by any girl and it's final"

"How dare you stop me! Get out of my way"

"Mrs Lightwood step outside the room" Magnus came to stand beside Jace and Izzy. He gave a smile feeling proud of what they did. Maryse glared at Magnus "This is our family matter. You've no right to interfere"

Magnus scoffed at her words "Family? Does family include ignoring a son's feelings? You're one stubborn mother I haven't seen in centuries"

"Mr Bane don't cross your limits" said Robert

"And if you cross that distance towards Alexander then I won't be responsible for the consequences" warned Magnus showing his blue sparks. He saw the elder Lightwoods gave a final glare before they left the room "This is not the end. I'm coming back" said Maryse before stepping out

Magnus rolled his eyes "You too can leave. I think your job is done here" he said to Lydia who made a disappointing face and left the room.

Izzy broke down into sobs and Jace hugged his sister "Don't cry Iz. Everything is going to be fine" he then looked at Magnus "Thank you"

"I'm glad you both made the right decision" Magnus sighed happily. Izzy broke the hug "I knew mom would react this way but I couldn't do this to Alec"

"Don't worry Isabelle. The main part is over. Now we just have to know who Alexander might have feelings for. Any idea? Like has he ever told any one of you?"

"No. I can't think of anyone" said Jace running a hand on his hair

"Jace" Izzy blurted out

"WHAT!?"

"WHAT!?"

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi friends! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU SOOOO much for reading this story. A huge thanks to all who have read favourite and followed this fic. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

"Jace" Izzy blurted out

"WHAT!?" yelled Jace

"WHAT!?" yelled Magnus

Magnus couldn't believe what he just heard. Did Izzy just say Alec had feelings for his brother? Oh Lilith! How complicated was this family

Jace was in shock would be a understatement. He felt the floor shook beneath him. He had to have heard wrong "Izzy what are you saying?"

Izzy bit her nervous lips. She will have to reveal the truth. There was no backing down now. The girl gulped down the heavy lump and slowly nodded "It's true Jace. Alec liked you when he was sixteen. You were his first crush and maybe...love too"

"No I can't believe this Iz. There has to some mistake..how is this possible.. Alec never...he never said a word" Jace ran a hand on his mouth in disbelief

"That's because Alec had gotten over you when Clary came into your life" said Izzy. Magnus held his hand out "If Alexander has gotten over Jace then why are you telling this now?"

Izzy sat next to Alec with doubt running in her mind "What if.. he hasn't. I mean...I hope not but we have to try right?" Jace's eyes widened "Izzy are you asking me to kiss Alec?" he saw tears formed in Izzy's eyes "I'm sorry Jace but I don't want to loose Alec"

Magnus didn't know how to react in the situation. Why did Alec had to fall for his brother? Why not someone else...like him maybe. Now he will have to see Jace kiss Alec? The picture itself was disturbing for Magnus but he also couldn't stop him. If this was end game so be it. Atleast Alec will be safe "I think we should try"

Jace turned towards Magnus with a frown "He's my brother Magnus! I can't do this" Magnus walked near him and placed his hand on Jace's shoulder "Like Isabelle said Alec has gotten over you. We just need to confirm it"

"But..."

"Please Jace" Izzy pleaded "Mom will be back soon. We need to do this before she comes so no one will know about it. I'm begging you" Jace stared at Alec. How was he suppose to kiss him? His brother? Jace's biggest fear was what if he actually was Alec's true love? What would happen then? Should he back out...No he couldn't. Alec was there for him all his life now it's time to do something for blonde shadowhunter nodded and sat down next to Alec's head

It hurt Magnus in his heart to see this scene unfold. Though he wanted Alec to wake up, he wished and hoped Jace wasn't the reason behind it. He saw Izzy come and stand beside him as they watched Jace lean down

Jace closed his eyes and softly pressed his lips on Alec's pale ones. He didn't know how was he suppose to kiss a boy but he did what he usually does with Clary. Jace made sure to keep his tongue as far as possible and used his lips to create a soft yet hard kiss

Magnus saw Jace pull back and they watched for few seconds, all waiting with heartbeats racing like the participants in Olympics.

Nothing happened. Alec was still sleeping.

All three sighed together

Jace looked at Magnus with raised eyebrows "What? I'm just happy for you" the warlock avoided eye contact but couldn't hide the smile. Izzy hugged her brother "By the Angel..I know I shouldn't be saying this but I'm glad this didn't work out" Jace laughed lightly "Me too Iz"

"Okay now that we all are happy let's get back to our task" said Magnus. The day went by with Jace Izzy and Magnus trying to figure out who might Alec like but couldn't think of a name. Surprisingly Maryse not once came into Alec's room. At the end of the day Magnus had to return home. He wanted to stay but the warlock knew that was impossible with Maryse in the institute. The warlock promised Jace to come back next morning

NEXT DAY

When Magnus came back to the institute Izzy informed him that her parents had gone out for a day and will be returning late night. Magnus knew they were planning something big but he will make sure nothing would happen to Alec.

Magnus entered Alec's room and a smile formed on his face when he saw the sleeping boy was safe on the bed but next second a frown settled on his face. There was another new face in the room and he was standing very close to Alec's bed which Magnus didn't like at all "Who are you?"

"He's Raj" said Jace "We think he might be the one" Magnus looked at the Raj person and narrowed his eyes. He mentally crossed an x on him. Ewww how can Alec like this man "Are..are you sure?"

"I've seen Alec stare at Raj many times before. He also likes to work with him"

Magnus saw Raj's cheek reddened and he rolled his eyes "I don't think Alec would be happy to know if you guys brought some random person to break the spell" he tried again

"We thought about it whole night Magnus. Alec never goes to parties, he never goes to clubs, he has never interacted with people outside the institute and Raj is one of the few men who Alec likes to work with. We've to try" Izzy's words were like a hammer to Magnus's heart but he still gave a small nod "Very well then. Let's get on with it"

When Raj pressed his lips against Alec, Magnus wanted to rip the man's head off. He hated how Alec was literally being used as a kiss toy boy. He turned around unable to hold on his anger and frustration. After few seconds he heard Jace's voice "By the Angel...it didn't work!"

Ofcourse it didn't, muttered Magnus. He turned around to see Raj leave the room and he wasn't more happy in centuries. Izzy let out an unhappy sigh "This is third day Jace. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know Iz...wish there was a way to know who Alec likes" Jace plopped down next to his brother and Magnus's eyes widened "Oh Lilith! Why didn't I think of this before?" he smiled when he thought of the solution

"Think about what Magnus?" asked Izzy

"I'll be back as soon as I can" Magnus quickly opened a portal and stepped into the purple clouds leaving two confused siblings alone with their brother "What do you think Magnus is up to?"

Jace shrugged "No idea. But I hope he finds a way. I just want Alec to wake up" Izzy couldn't agree with him more.

Magnus stepped outside the portal and nearly yelled in excitement "Catarina Loss you're needed immediately!" Not a minute later a black woman walked with an amused expression on her face "Magnus? What's with the full name?"

"Hello Cat darling"

Cat smiled and hugged her friend "Now that's what I'm talking about" Magnus broke the hug "You've to help me Cat. A life is on the line" again Magnus squeaked out loud

"Relax Magnus. Your nervous veins are popping out of your head" Cat squeezed Magnus's hand who took a deep breath "Now tell me from the beginning"

Magnus then told her about Alec's condition "Until now three people have tried but no one is Alexander's true love"

"And you need me for...?"

"Remember the potion of dreamcatcher you use to make...in which we can go into one's dream and connect with them" Magnus reminded his friend who nodded in response "Yeah I do. I haven't made that potion in centuries"

"I need you to do it again" said Magnus "It's the only way of knowing who Alec loves. If I connect with him then I'll be able to save him"

"Magnus this potion is very dangerous and you know that" reminded Catarina. She saw Magnus give her the famous eye roll "I know how it works. I'll have three hours of time before the potion's effect will ware off and I'll get stuck with Alec in his mind forever"

"And you still want to do this?"

"And I still want to do this"

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi friends! Back with next chapter. Thank you so much for reading. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

"So how does this work exactly?" asked Jace for the third time and Magnus huffed out a frustrated sigh. It took Catarina a whole night to prepare the potion. Magnus portalled himself and Cat next morning to Alec's room where he told them about the dreamcatcher potion. Izzy was already on board with the idea but Jace seemed unsure.

"I'll have to drink this potion which will lead me into Alexander's dream. I can then ask him who he likes or is in love with" explained Magnus "My friend has done this before and it worked"

"How safe is this potion Magnus? It won't harm Alec right?" Jace looked at his brother. Catarina frowned at the blonde shadowhunter "For your information it's Magnus who is at risk right now"

"Cat don't.." Magnus said softly but Cat didn't stop "Magnus has only three hours with him in Alec's dream. If he doesn't come back, then he'll get stuck in there forever"

"What?" Izzy was shocked and Jace had a guilty look on his face "I'm sorry Magnus. It's just..I can't think straight right now"

Magnus nodded "I can understand but trust me I'll try my best to come with a answer. Alexander will soon wake up" Izzy came forward and gave a hug to Magnus "Thank you"

"Tell me that when Alexander wakes up" said Magnus and turned around "Cat let's get started" he saw her roll her sleeves and asked him to lay down beside Alec. Magnus laid on the bed, a small blush forming on his face feeling Alec so close to him. Cat took the potion in her hand and walked towards the bed "Hold his hand Magnus"

Magnus slowly took hold of Alec's hand in his and held it tightly "I'm ready" Catarina then poured few drops of the potion in Magnus's mouth "Remember you only have three hours. Clap three times and you'll be back with us" Magnus nodded and soon his eyes drooped close. With eyes fixed on the sleeping pair, all waited for next three hours

ALEC'S DREAM

Alec was walking and walking and walking not really knowing where to go. He had no idea how did he end up here. This lonely and dark place where he had nothing to put a label on. All Alec knew was this was a huge building with lots and lots of room. He walked from one room to other, his path never ending.

Alec's feet were cold and his legs tired. A loud sound made him turn around but he was met with nothing but air. Where was he? What was going on? He felt like he was experiencing a nightmare and his mind so badly wanted to get out of here but he couldn't. Something was holding him back.

Alec was exhausted. His body giving up all the energy and he slid on the floor in a corner of a room. He didn't know how long he was stuck here...days, months.. definitely felt like years. The young shadowhunter missed his siblings. A tear escaped from his eyes thinking about them. Where were they? Why weren't they coming to get him out of this maze. He couldn't even find his steel. Must have lost it in this building, thought Alec and banged his head lightly on the wall behind. He closed his eyes and brought his knees up to his chest.

"Alexander?" a soft voice reached his ears and Alec jerked his head to his right "M..Magnus?"

TWO HOURS BACK

Magnus opened his eyes and found himself infront of a large building. He eyed the tall structure and was surprised to see it had more than fifty floors and from the width he could tell each floor atleast had twenty apartments. He checked his watch. Already ten minutes were wasted to get him into Alec's dream. Magnus took a deep breath "Okay Alexander..let's find you"

Magnus quickly ran into the building. He thought of using his magic and conjure a flying carpet but when he clicked his fingers, nothing happened "My powers aren't working here" and started looking floor by floor and one room to another. It took more than one and half hour for the warlock to reach twenty fifth floor and he legs felt like jelly. He had to climb the stairs and never in his life had he done this hard work

Magnus again checked the time. It was almost two hours. He wondered if Alec was even in this place. No! He couldn't afford to think negative. "I'm going to find you Alexander" Magnus began his search again until he reached forty third floor. He panted and pushed the door open. A broad smile appeared on his when he finally saw Alec huddled in a corner of the room "Alexander" he called out softly not to startle the young man

PRESENT

Alec couldn't believe his eyes. He didn't trust them. Was Magnus actually standing infront of him? Could he actually a familiar face after such a long time. He got up from the floor and stumbled his way towards Magnus. He would have surely fallen if Magnus hadn't caught him the last minute "Magnus? How... Why... Magnus is it really you?"

Magnus smiled as he stabled the boy "It's really me Alexander" Alec stared at the older man "Are you stuck here too?"

Magnus shook his head "No. I came in search for you" Alec looked confused "You were searching me? Why?"

"I know this may sound crazy but please listen to me"

"I'll but first let's get out of here! I need to get back to the institute. Jace and Izzy must be worried for me. You found a way in right...help me get out of here" Alec started waking but Magnus held him by his wrist "Stop Alexander. We cannot get out of here"

"Why not?"

"This is not just any place..this is your dream. I'm in your dream"

Alec took a step back in shock "What? You're in my dream?" he saw Magnus nod in response

"But...but how's that possible" asked Alec. Magnus checked the time. He had forty minutes left "I don't have much time. Please listen to me before I've to go"

"Where are you going?"

"To real world"

"This is not real?"

"No it's a dream world..your dream world. Alexander you remember three days back you caught a witch name Marina?" Alec nodded so Magnus continued "She...she put you under a spelling spell"

"A sleeping spell?"

"It's true. You woke up burning next morning and the wound was infected with poison"

Alec looked at his hand in confusion. It was healed. Who healed him? Magnus sensed his confusion "When no healers in your institute could help you, Isabelle came to my loft. She requested to heal your wound and I did but I also deducted the sleeping spell on you and Marina told me you'll only wake up when you'll get... kissed by true love or else you will d..die"

Alec felt the wind knocked out of him even though no one had punched him "A true love's kiss? What... it's not possible..I've never heard of it before" Magnus nodded "It's a very old spell and is been used after centuries"

"But..I don't have.."

Magnus checked the time twenty minutes more before he had to leave. He should get the name as soon as possible. It was going to be hard for him but he had to do this "Alexander I've to get back in twenty minutes. Everyone in the institute is waiting for a name. Please tell me whom do you love?"

A tight knot formed Alec's stomach on hearing the question. What was he suppose to do now? In real world his parents are probably waiting for Magnus to come with a name of a girl. But he was a gay...a closeted gay. He couldn't break this news to his parents. They will freak out on him.

Fifteen minutes

"Alexander if you're thinking about your sexuality then don't worry. Maryse and Robert know you're gay" said Magnus in hurry and saw all the colour drained from Alec's face

Alec's eyes widened and heart hammered in his chest. They knew! His parents knew! A bile rosed in his throat and he forced it back down. Black spots danced infront of his eyes and he could feel his ears ringing. Alec clawed at his shirt as he felt suffocated "No.."

Magnus frowned at the sudden change of colour in Alec's face. It had suddenly become paler than before. He crossed the two step distance and carefully placed his hand on Alec's arm "Alexander are you alright?"

Alec shook his head, tears dripping from his face "I..I can't b..breathe"

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi friends! A million thanks for reading this story. It really means a lot. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Alec shook his head, tears dripping from his face "I..I can't b..breathe"

From the symptoms Magnus knew Alec was having a panic attack. The warlock tried his best not to panic along with Alec. He had less than fifteen minutes and was not even close to know the person who Alec loves. He had to calm him down first and then ask questions

Magnus slowly took hold of Alec's face and angled his head so the tired and gittery eyes were focused on him "Breathe. You're okay" he could feel Alec's pluse hammering under his fingertips "Your heartbeats are too fast. Calm down Alexander"

Alec's chest heaved short breaths and he started to shiver uncontrollably "N...No..Mom..she.." Magnus pushed back the soaked bangs from Alec's forehead with one hand "Don't think about your mother or anyone. Concentrate on me...come on...in and out...breathe with me"

Alec still struggled to get air in his lungs, arms trembling and legs threatening to give away. To Magnus horror Alec's legs buckled and he quickly caught the falling boy in his arms before he could fall "Alexander!"

Magnus held Alec firmly but not too tight, just to show he was not alone "I got you..it's okay...keep breathing... that's it...in and out...in and out"

It took more than ten minutes for Alec to finally calm down his racing nerves. He focused on Magnus's voice that was guiding him to breathe in and out, all the while rubbing smooth circles on his back. Alec fell forward on Magnus's chest feeling tired and spent, eyes half lidded as exhaustion washed over him. The steady beating of Magnus's heart reached his ears and Alec tried his best to match with his own. This was first time in five years he ever had a panic attack and Alec was now feeling embarrassed and ashamed

The shadowhunter slowly pulled back. He was afraid Magnus would laugh or mock him but all he saw was concern in those beautiful black eyes "I'm sorry"

"Don't be" said Magnus "It's actually my fault. I shouldn't have told you about your parents in such a blunt way. I'm sorry" he checked his watch "Alexander I've less than five minutes. Please tell me if you love someone"

Alec's eyes filled with tears

Three minutes

"Alexander I need a name!" Magnus raised his voice a little and saw Alec flinch

Two minutes

Alec shook his head

"I'm sorry. I've to go" Magnus clapped three times.

"No!" Alec held his hand out but his fingers met with thin air. He slumped down on floor and cried openly "There is no one...no one in my life...no one"

REALITY

Magnus gasped as he opened his eyes. Before he could get his bearings back a loud commotion reached his ears. He was shocked to see there were so many people in the room. Magnus's eyes laid on his friend Catarina who was lying on the floor unconscious "Cat?"

"Magnus! Help!"

Magus turned his head and frowned when he saw Jace was held by two men and was struggling to get free. He then saw not a feet away Izzy was given same treatment "What's going on in here?"

"Magnus" yelled Izzy "Mom is sending Alec to Idris! You've to help" Magnus's eyes filled with rage. He let down his glamour and got up from the bed. Maryse who was standing a feet away ordered "How dare you use any kind of potion without my permission! Alec is going to Idris and I'll do whatever it takes to fix him"

"Mrs Lightwood! There's nothing to fix. Alexander is perfectly fine" Magnus argued back. Maryse glared at him "He has this disease what you people call ga... I'll not allow this to happen"

"Isn't Alexander's life important to you?"

"Not if he remains like this" Maryse pursed her lips "Take him" she pointed at Alec "Get him away from my institute"

"No Mom!"

"Please Mom don't do this!"

Magnus raised his hands and blue sparks danced in his fingers "I'm so ready to use my magic again" he threw the sparks on the three men who were coming to towards Alec's bed. Then Magnus freed Jace and Izzy who started fighting with the remaining men

Maryse was seething with anger "What are you doing? Go get Alec!" she yelled at the men. Magnus fought with the shadowhunters, using his powers to keep them away from Alec's bed. Suddenly a thought crossed his mind. He created a huge green bubble of smoke and casted it on the room, creating a distraction and quickly opened a portal. Magnus then stood near Alec "Jace get Catarina!" Jace nodded and helped the warlock who was now slowly gaining consciousness

Magnus gently picked Alec in his arms and walked inside the portal with Jace and Izzy supporting Catarina in between them. Maryse yelled in frustration as she saw all of them disappearing into the purple clouds

MAGNUS'S LOFT

Magnus slowly laid Alec on the bed and covered him with his red velvet blanket. The first thing he did was to pull up the wards and lock his door. He sighed and turned around to see Izzy helping Catarina sit down on a chair "What happened back there?"

Jace sat down near Alec "When we all were waiting for you to wake up suddenly mom just barged in the room with her men and seized us. When your friend tried to use her powers one of them hit her in the head from behind and knocked her out"

"Are you okay Cat?" asked Magnus and got a nod from his friend "I'm fine Magnus. Thanks to you"

"Yeah Magnus...you saved Alec's life or else we would've lost him forever" Izzy's voice became low. She shuddered thinking how close they had been from Maryse taking Alec to Idris. Magnus rubbed his forming headache "Mother of the year" he said sarcastically "Anyways I'm here now. I won't let anything happen to Alexander"

"Did you meet Alec? Did he say who he loves?" Jace asked impatiently and Magnus felt his heart dropped to his knees. How will he tell that he wasn't able to get the name out of Alec

"Magnus? What is it? You weren't able to find him?"

"No...I mean yes. I found Alexander but..."

"But what?"

"I had only forty minutes left when I found him. And then I explained him about the spell...and told his parents knew he was gay"

"By the Angel" said Izzy "That's not good"

"Worse actually. Alexander had a panic attack in last fifteen minutes and I had to calm him down..when he was stable enough..I asked him many times but he didn't answer and I ran out of time" Magnus said apologetically

There was a silence for few minutes

"It's all over" Jace's eyes shone with tears "Alec..."

Magnus held his hand out before Jace could finish his sentence "It's not over"

"What do you mean?"

Magnus looked at Alec with determination and confidence shining in his eyes "I'm going in tomorrow again"

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi friends! Thank you so much for reading this story. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

"I'm going in again tomorrow"

"You can do that?" asked Izzy eyes shinning with hope. Magnus nodded but looked at his friend for confirmation "I can go back again right?"

Cat got up from the chair "Can I talk to you...alone" Magnus asked her to follow to the next room. Catarina closed the door and eyed her friend suspiciously. "What?" asked Magnus

"Nothing" shrugged Cat "You seem to be overly concerned about the boy"

"I'm just trying to help"

"We just got attacked by a bunch of shadowhunters. Our people will soon find out about this. And you still want to help?" Cat frowned but when Magnus didn't reply it finally dawned to her "You've started to like him. Am I right? That's why you're willing to risk a war between downworlders and shadowhunters"

"No such thing is going to happen. I'll help Alexander and then we part ways" Magnus didn't like a bit how that sounded but he had to convince Cat to let him go back again in Alec's dream. Cat scoffed in response "You don't fool me Magnus. We've been friends for centuries. The boy is making you weak"

"Catarina I'm going to do this with or without your help but it would be highly appreciated if I've a trustworthy friend beside me" Magnus said firmly leaving no room for argument. Cat sighed in defeat "Fine. You very well know I won't leave you Magnus. You used our friendship card and it's cheating"

"All's fair in love and war" muttered Magnus

"What did you say?"

"Nothing" Magnus smiled and walked out of the room hoping his friend didn't hear him. As soon as he entered Jace got up from his place "What's going on?"

"Everything is under control. Since this potion can be used once in a day, I'll be only able to go tomorrow" said Magnus "Until then you both can stay here. I'll arrange rooms for you"

"Thank you Magnus"

NEXT DAY

Magnus woke up early morning as he barely slept last night. He had taken many cases before and never dissapointed his clients. But Alec's case was a huge responsibility. He could have easily backed off but something held him. He liked being around Alec. He liked to feel his presence and if he was lucky maybe he could see him smile one day. Huh...does he even know there is a thing called smile?

Magnus entered in his room which for now was Alec's room and saw Jace and his sister sleeping down near the bed. A fond smile appeared on his face. He admired the strong bond between the siblings. Magnus hoped he wouldn't disappoint them. He cleared his throat to draw their attention "Good morning"

Jace yawned stretching his back and Izzy rubbed her sleepy eyes "You're early"

"So are you. Why didn't you both sleep in your rooms?"

"We were worried about Alec. After what Mom tried to do...we couldn't leave him alone" said Izzy

"Nobody can enter my apartment. I've placed the wards"

"We trust you Magnus. It's just..." Izzy drawled off not knowing how to express her worry

"I can understand. Since we are up why not we get down to business. I'll go wake Cat" Magnus walked out to call his friend.

Xxxxxxxxxcxxxxxxxxx

Magnus laid beside Alec and held his hand in his "I'm coming Alexander" Cat poured few drops of the potion and saw Magnus fall asleep within seconds. She then turned around "Now we wait"

ALEC'S DREAM

Alec ran from one room to another. He searched the whole building twice mentally praying to all angels above that he would find Magnus again. He was bone tired and heart broken when he couldn't find the man. Just like before Alec stopped in one room and slumped on the floor. The fact that now he knows this was a dream scared him even more. According to Magnus his only way out was a true love's kiss

Alec laughed bitterly at himself. True love? Does he even know the meaning of those words? Does he even know what love is? As far as he knows there was a time when he had some...confusing feelings for Jace but soon it turned out nothing more than a teenage crush. Now Alec didn't feel anything for anyone. Does that mean he was going to die? In a dream wondering around from one room to another

"Alexander"

Alec's breath hitched at the voice. He didn't have to look this time to know it was Magnus. It was Magnus right or was his ears ringing. The voice called out again "Alexander I'm here"

Alec sprang upright, eyes shinning with happy tears "Magnus! You came...you actually came" he ran towards the older man and without thinking he hugged him. Magnus felt the wind knocked out of him but smiled and hugged Alec back. Few seconds later Alec abruptly pulled back "I'm sorry"

Magnus straightened his clothes who still seemed to be panting "Alexander why don't you stay on the first floor" he coughed a little "I'm not use to do hard work and my powers are not working in here"

"Oh...I'm sorry. I was searching for you. I lost track of the floor" said Alec in low voice. The warlock took a deep breath to calm his racing heart. In a attempt to find Alec sooner, Magnus ran like he had hot coals in his shoes. Finally he found the boy in twenty sixth floor "Alexander let's sit down. We need to talk"

Magnus and Alec sat with their backs against the wall "How is Jace and Izzy doing?" asked Alec breaking the silence "My parents...they must be mad right? I'm surprised they let you come into my dreams"

Magnus debated on telling Alec the truth. He knew the boy would be devastated when he came to know what his parents were actually going to do. He checked his watch and was glad to know be still had more than an hour left "Well Jace and Izzy are very worried about you. They love you Alexander"

Alec had a smile on his face. Okay so he does have a killer smile, thought Magnus which warmed his heart "When Lydia kissed you they..."

"WHAT!?"

"Um...so yeah..let's talk what happened in last two days"

"Why did that snob kiss me?" Alec vigorously wiped his lips feeling disgusted

"Your father thought you both liked each other"

"By the Angel"

"The good news is Jace and Izzy stopped her from doing it twice"

Alec's eyes widened "TWICE?!"

"They were the one who told you like boys"

Alec hid his face with his palms

"There's more Alexander"

Alec looked up "More?"

Magnus smiled nervously "Ah...Isabelle...she told.. "

"What did she say Magnus?"

"You once liked...Jace"

"No" Alec whispered in horror "No...she wouldn't" how could Izzy do this to him. She promised him she would never talk about it to anyone. Suddenly another terrifying thought crossed his mind "Magnus...did you guys make Jace...did he..?"

Magnus could only nod

Alec closed his eyes feeling utterly embarrassed and ashamed. Jace knew! His brother...his parabatai knew he once had feelings for him and he kissed him? no.. everything is so wrong about the situation. This was not suppose to happen. Jace was not going to forgive him. How in the world will he ever be able to face him "I can't believe Izzy told him"

"She was desperate Alexander. You can't blame her and nothing happened. You're still sleeping right..no one is mad at you" Magnus assured him but tears still leaked from Alec's eyes

Magnus not knowing what to say let Alec cry for a while. When Alec calmed down to soft hicups, Magnus spoke again "So...is it right time to say that a guy name Raj also tried to wake you up"

Temporary forgetting about Jace, Alec openly gaped at Magnus "RAJ? HE KISSED ME?!"

"I knew it!" Magnus claimed happily "I knew you didn't like him. We both have same taste in men" he said playfully

Alec stared at Magnus but he couldn't stop himself from bursting into giggle which was soon joined by the warlock. When both were done Alec looked at his side "Please tell me there was no one else"

Magnus sighed "That's the list" he checked the time. Half an hour was still there "Anyways we all are waiting for a name Alexander. Your brother and sister barely slept last night even though I tried to be nice host"

"Host? What do you mean?"

Magnus winced at the question. He still had one more bomb to drop "You all are in my loft" Alec frowned "Your loft? Why? What happened to the institute? Was there an attack? Are Jack and Izzy okay? What about my parents?"

Magnus's heart ached. He didn't want Alec to know what his parents were going to do but he also couldn't hide the truth. He pursed his lips and spoke "Maryse Lightwood wanted to send you to Idris"

"What?"

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi friends! Sorry for late post. Thanks a million for reading this story. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

"Maryse Lightwood wanted to send you to Idris"

"What?"

Magnus thought Alec was again going to have a panic attack but to his surprise the boy let out a soft laugh and shook his head. He was little taken aback by his reaction "Alexander are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Aren't you...mad or angry because of what your mother was going to do to you?" Magnus asked carefully afraid any moment he would see the young man lash out but that never happened. Infact Alec was calm as a sea "I'd be surprised if she wouldn't do something like this"

"I don't understand"

"Magnus she is my mother. I've known her for years. She doesn't care for anybody except her status. So her decision of sending me to Idris was expected. I'm surprised she didn't try to kill me in my sleep" confessed Alec in his heavy voice. Magnus's heart ached for the boy. Though Alec was trying to be strong infront of him he didn't miss the emptiness in his eyes. The strong need for love, the care and affection that every child gets from his parents, Alec never received in his life. He slowly placed his hand on Alec's "I'm sorry"

"I'm fine Magnus. I'm used to it" Alec took a deep breath "So what happened next? You came as my knight shinning armour?" he joked and saw Magnus blush a little "By the Angel...you did stop her didn't you?"

"I couldn't let them take you Alexander. You're my responsibility"

"What?"

"I mean...ah...I took your case and I'll make sure you wake up"

Alec narrowed his eyes "Haven't you got it till now? I've no one in my life" Magnus straightened himself and faced the boy looking shocked "No one at all?"

Alec shook his head

"Alexander...just so I'm clear...have you ever been in a relationship?"

Alec again shook his head

"Oh Lilith!" whispered Magnus and slumped down next to him "If you haven't met him then how will we wake you" he asked to himself but got no reply. Alec sighed beside him "It's okay Magnus. Guess this is my fate"

Magnus checked the time "I've to go. My time is over" he didn't want to leave Alec but he had no choice. Alec nodded "Why do you keep checking time and how can you enter in my dreams?"

"I've a warlock friend who is an expert in making this dreamcatcher potion. Once in a day I can come into your dreams but I've a time limit. I can be here only for three hours. If I don't return then I'll get stuck with you forever and when you...die..I'll slip in never ending coma as I'm immortal"

Alec's eyes widened at the information. Magnus was taking a huge risk for him "Go Magnus... go back now" Magnus chuckled "Relax shadowhuter. I still have ten minutes"

Alec gave a small nod "Will you...ah..I mean now I know we won't find anyone but...will you come visit me sometimes...not everyday..until..but...yeah never mind..I'm sorry. I shouldn't be asking you"

"I'm not giving up on you Alexander. I'm coming back tomorow. I promise" Magnus got up from the floor "Just stay on the first floor. It's really exhausting climbing all the stairs"

"Sorry I.."

"Don't apologize. You didn't know" said Magnus looking at his watch "See you tomorrow Alexander" he clapped three times and disappeared into thin air. Alec sighed feeling lonely all over again.

BACK IN REALITY

"What do you mean that Alec has no one in his life?" Jace raised his voice which made Magnus roll his eyes "Which other language do you understand? I can say it in as many as you want until you get my words"

Jace glared at Magnus "What are we going to do Magnus?"

"I...don't know"

pIzzy's eyes widened and she shook her head "No! Magnus you're our only hope. You've to think of something. Please there has to be a way"

"Leave"

"What?"

"I need some time alone"

"But.."

"I said LEAVE!" yelled Magnus and saw Jace and Izzy leave the room with their heads hung down. He sighed and rubbed his forehead, feeling guilty "Tell me you've something for me Cat"

Catarina walked up to her friend and took his hands in hers "Magnus I'm not God. I cannot fix everything" Magnus felt devastated inside "Cat fix this one please. I cannot let him die"

Catarina studied her friend knowing exactly what was going on "You like him don't you"

There was a long pause before Magnus spoke softly "I do Cat...I feel this connection with him. When I'm with him I forget that I'm the high warlock of Brooklyn. With Alexander it's just me...Magnus"

Catarina hugged her friend and pulled back "Then what are we waiting for? Let's rampage your whole potion and spell book collection. I'm sure we'll find something" Magnus smiled broadly "You're right. I'm not going give up so easily. Thank you"

"Don't get sentimental on me. Let's get to work" said Cat and together they started looking page by page for any solution that would help Alec. Ten hours passed by and Magnus and Catarina were exhausted. Jace and Izzy stayed by their brother with few books in their hand given by Magnus who apologized to them for yelling. With no hard feelings the two went through the books with a hope in their hearts

Catarina streched her sore muscles and sighed tiredly. More than twelve hours had gone by and they had literally buried themselves in books but they couldn't find anything "Maybe we could just let Alec die and then bring him back from the dead" she suggested and Magnus looked at her in shock "Cat! You know that will never work. Bringing back a life back from death has disastrous consequences"

"I know Magnus" she huffed out a breath "I'm just... Have you told him about your feelings?" Magnus shook his head "I can't Cat. This wouldn't be right"

"Why not?"

"Coz I've no idea what he thinks about me. What if he freaks out and... never wants to see me again" Magnus didn't even like how that sounded. This was not about him. He needed to get past his feelings and help Alec. Catarina got back to her book not knowing what to say to her friend.

It had been one whole week with no progress. Magnus was frustrated and angry with himself as he couldn't find any solution. The warlock had cancelled every meeting and clients and visited Alec everyday at the same building and they chatted for three hours. Alec was much more relaxed with him than he was on first day and Magnus got to know more about the boy. He found himself falling for him even deeper but decided to keep his feelings locked up in his heart.

Fourteen days had passed and Magnus was still searching for any spell or potion in the books. He was turning one page from another when his eyes fell on one spell. He rubbed his tired eyes and read the spell twice. A new hope rushed into his veins and he smiled broadly "Cat!" he showed the book "Look I found a potion that might help us"

Catarina took the book "What potion?" she read the page out loud "The potion of charisma brings out a person's desires and attractions" the warlock looked at Magnus with confused expression "Magnus how is this potion going to help Alec?"

"We'll make Alexander drink this and ask him to lead me where his heart says. We can then track down his true"

"I lost you. What are you trying to say?"

"Look..right now Alexander's mind and soul is screaming for his true love. This potion will help him to search the person who is meant for him"

"Didn't you say Alec was trapped in a large building?" asked Catarina. Magnus nodded "I did and he is because this is his dream. The place is what he thinks of himself...trapped. I'm sure if he drinks this potion then he will be able to get out of that place"

"You mean his heart will take him and you to the person he loves?"

"Well technically it will the potion's work but yes. Alexander will reach to the place where his true love is. We just have to find him" said Magnus excitedly

"I don't know. It has never been done before and we don't know what it will do to Alec. I mean...he's already under a spell. Do you think this potion will work?"

"It will"

Magnus turned around to see Izzy stand few feet away from them "I trust you Magnus. This has to work... besides what other choice do we have. Already fourteen days have passed"

Magnus shared a look with Catarina who shrugged "You win by vote of confidence. Let me get the potion ready" she got up to collect the items needed. Izzy smiled "I'll go tell Jace"

Magnus figeted with his rings. The warlock knew he was taking a huge risk which had no guarantee of success. He was playing a gamble and he hoped from the bottom of his heart that he wouldn't disappoint anyone, especially Alec. It pained in his heart to even think Alec with someone else but he made up his mind to do this task "Let's find your true love Alexander"

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi friends! A huuuuuuuge bucket full of thanks to all my awesome readers who are reading this story. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

NEXT DAY

Alec paced around the room, his eyes darting again and again on the door. He so badly wanted to see Magnus again. The shadowhunter knew he would never be able to meet Jace or Izzy again as he did once asked Magnus if it was possible for them to come into his dream but the warlock denied his request. Magnus told him this potion was very powerful and that only warlocks were allowed to use.

The only thing that was keeping him from going insane in this lonely place was Magnus. He enjoyed spending time with the warlock who was so optimistic in life. Though Alec himself had accepted his fate, it was Magnus who wouldn't give up on him.

Alec eagerly waited for Magnus's daily visits but a part of him didn't want this. There was a change in his heart and it was because of Magnus. The warlock had no reason what so ever to help him yet he came everyday and talked to him for three straight hours.

Alec admired the warlock for so many things. He liked the way Magnus did his hand movements when he talked, waving them up and down, side to side with fingers swirling in the air. Alec liked when Magnus cheered him up with his old tales. He liked his unique dressing style. He liked the way he calls him by his full name. Alec felt his heart skipped a beat. This was wrong. He shouldn't be feeling this way. This weird feeling of...hope and want.

Alec wanted to live. But for who? Magnus? But...

Before Alec could think further the door knob turned and the shadowhunter smiled unconsciously. He quickly straightened his clothes and ran a hand to his hair as if Magnus had come to pick him up for their date. The door opened and Alec saw Magnus step in the room with a broad smile on his face "Hello Alexander" greeted Magnus and walked towards Alec who waved a Hi suddenly feeling shy. He didn't know why in the world he was blushing like a newly wedded groom.

"Okay I can't stop myself. This needs a hug" Magnus lurched forward and hugged Alec who stumbled but kept his balance. The shadowhuter shivered when Magnus's strong sandalwood scent reached his nose. The hug ended as soon as it started and Alec tried his best to hide his disappointment "Wh...Wht happened? Everything alright back there?"

"Yes all are fine. I got some good news for you Alexander" Magnus said excitedly

"Good news?"

"We've found a way to help you"

"What?" Alec's eyes widened

Magnus nodded "I could've done it today but didn't want you to panic when you suddenly landed in a different place"

"Different place?"

"There is a potion of charisma. It's brings out a person's desires and attractions. We'll make you drink potion and you'll end up in the place where your true love is" Magnus said it in one go and saw Alec gape at him "And you think it will work?"

Magnus gave a nod but Alec was still unsure "Magnus I'm stuck in this place from day one. How will I ever be able to get out. Even if I do get out how will I know... he..he is the one"

"Your heart will take you there Alexander. This potion is all about bringing out your feelings towards the person who is meant for you"

"But...how's this going to work? Will he be able to see me?"

"I'm afraid not. Physically we will still be in the real world but the potion will take our illusions to the place in the real world. Think of us like ghosts wondering in real world" explained Magnus

"Magnus..."

"Alexander you're gonna have to trust me on this one. We've to try. This might be our only chance" Magnus pleaded and Alec couldn't say no to him "I'll do it. I trust you"

Magnus sighed in relief "Thank you. Now tomorrow morning you'll be with the person who deserves your love. So stay calm and don't panic"

"You...Will you be there?" Alec's soft request melted Magnus's heart. He could clearly see the hesitation in those eyes. Magnus took Alec's hand in his "I'll be there"

Their eyes locked with each other. Alec felt relief wash over him. Magnus was going to be with him and that's all he needed to know. The warlock gazed into Alec's eyes with one thought that looped over and over again. This was going to get over by tomorrow. Alec will find his true love. Though it stunk at his heart, Magnus just wanted the boy to be happy and meet someone who would give him all the love he deserves "So let me tell you about my experience in nineteenth century"

NEXT DAY

Magnus took a deep breath and laid beside the sleeping boy. Jace and Izzy were standing near the bed with nervous look on their faces. All of them had the same question in their minds. Will this work?

Catarina asked Jace to open Alec's jaw as she poured few drops of potion into the shadowhunter's mouth. She then did same thing with Magnus, pouring his regular dreamcatcher potion "All the best" she whispered and saw her friend's eyes droop close

ALEC'S DREAM

Alec gasped when he felt the sudden change in his surroundings. One second he was in the building and before he could blink, the shadowhuter found himself in a...club?

Alec's first instinct was to hide himself from the crowd. He took few steps back and bumped into the wall behind "By the Angel...what is this place? Where am I?" he thought about asking someone but then remembered they can't see him. Magnus said...

Magnus!

Alec's eyes frantically searched for the warlock. Where was he? Magnus said he would be here with him then where was he? He couldn't do this alone. He needed him. The blasting music, the bright lights and the loud crowd was making him nervous. Never in his life did he ever go to a club or bar since he wasn't exactly a social kind of guy. People laughing, dancing and roaring infront of him for nothing... all the sound was overwhelming him.

Alec didn't want to be here. He wanted to go back to the building where he could be with Magnus again. He breath hitched and he felt suffocated. On the verge of panicking Alec suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder "Alexander"

Magnus opened his eyes and found himself...home. The warlock blinked again and again to make sure he was not hallucinating. The familiar sound of music, the very well known air and intoxicating smell of alcohol.. it had to be his home. Well technically his second home. Magnus couldn't believe out of all places Alec would find his true love here.

Magnus searched for Alec through the crowd. The smell of alcohol again reached his nostrils and Magnus sighed. He could so use a drink right now. He forced himself to focus and finally found Alec backed up on the wall. Magnus's eyes grew in concern when he saw how scared the boy looked. Even at a distance he could see him shaking. The warlock quickened his steps towards the boy and slowly placed his hand on his shoulder "Alexander"

On hearing his full name Alec flicked his eyes wide open "Magnus...Magnus!" he lunched and hugged the man with all his strength "You..you're here" Magnus smiled and ran his hand between Alec's shoulder blades "I told you I'll never leave you. Calm down shadowhunter"

When Alec relaxed, he abruptly broke the hug. A tiny blush crept on his face "I'm sorry. I didn't..I was...this is not my.."

"I can understand Alexander. You were alone for more than two weeks and then suddenly being crowded by people can be overwhelming. But you can relax. This place is safe"

Alec narrowed his brow "You know this place?"

Magnus nodded

"Where are we?"

"Alexander this is my club. You're standing in my Pandemonium club"

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi friends! Sorry couldn't post yesterday. Was busy! But back with next chapter. Thanks a lot for reading. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

"Alexander this is my club. You're standing in my pandemonium club"

Alec had a mixture of shock and surprise expression on his face "You own a club?" Magnus nodded "Ofcourse. This place is my second home. I arrange most of my meetings with the clients in here"

"Wow...I mean...It's a nice place" Alec admitted and relaxed now that he knew he was still in New York and the place was owned by Magnus. The warlock smiled feeling proud of his club "Thank you. I've been thinking of redecorating but.." his eyes fell on a man and Alec saw his expression darkened

"What is it?"

"That scumb of the universe. What is he doing here" Magnus took a step in anger but Alec held his arm eyeing the man. He was as tall as him, blonde and had an smug look on his face "Who is he?"

"He was a friend of mine, Roderick Paterson. A powerful warlock who had the guts to stab me in the back. I don't understand after almost ninety years what is he doing back in town and that too in my club" Magnus frowned thinking

"Maybe he came to apologise"

Magnus turned around "You're too naive Alexander. This world is filled with people who'll hurt and betray you the moment you turn your back" Alec felt the pain in his voice and suddenly anger swelled in his veins. How dare anyone hurt Magnus. If he wasn't in a dream world then Roderick would definitely be meeting his fists

"Anyways" Magnus's voice broke his thoughts "I'll deal with him when I wake up. Let's find your better half" Alec blinked at the word. Better half...now how was he suppose to do that. He had no idea what qualities should he look for. The shadowhunter had never been particular about what he wanted in a man. He was too busy in slaying demons and going on missions. His one and only crush was Jace and now maybe ...Magnus

"Alexander? What are you thinking?" asked Magnus

"Magnus" Alec whispered in his dazed state

"Yeah?"

Alec blinked "I...I mean...I've never..I really don't know what to do" he confessed blushing "There are so many of them...how will I know" Magnus gave an encouraging smile "Listen to your inner voice. Follow your heart. You'll know Alexander. The potion we made you drink will lead you to him"

Alec was still confused so Magnus looked around to see if anyone was good enough for him. He pointed at a man who was sitting alone on the stool and drinking "How about that guy? He looks nice. Tall dark and even handsome"

Alec titled his head and made a face "I don't feel anything"

"That one?" Magnus pointed at other man

"No"

"Hey I know that man. His name is Andrew. Too talkative but nice guy"

"Still nothing"

"Why not you look around Alexander. I still have half an hour"

Feeling a bit awkward Alec started his search. He had never eyed a man from top to bottom before so this felt so weird to him. His eyes fell from one man to another but all Alec could think was...

He doesn't have Magnus's eyes

Magnus's smiles better than him

He should learn how to dress like Magnus

Not as elegant as Magnus

AFTER TWENTY FIVE MINUTES

"Alexander anyone?"

Alec shook his head

"I've to go"

"No! I mean..."

"Keep looking" Magnus checked the time "I'll come back tomorow"

"But"

"We still have nine days. If he again makes an appearance then you'll know it's him. We'll approach him and explain the situation. I've to go" Magnus clapped three times and Alec sighed pursing his lips. He hated this moment when Magnus had to go back to real world. He hated every second he had to spend without the warlock

Alec didn't even feel like searching for his true love. He was frustrated and angry. He wanted to get out if here and be in the real world where he could spend more time with Magnus. He turned around and slammed his hand on the wall.

MAGNUS'S POV

Magnus laid wide awake in his bed. He couldn't sleep as his mind was constantly bothered by the fact that Alec was going to belong to someone other than him. The younger Lightwood siblings were also little dissapointed when he came back without a name. Only nine days were left and with every second that passed, the threat on Alec's life doubled.

Magnus knew Alec couldn't just pick a random person and guess he might be his true love. This was hard decision for the shadowhunter. The boy atleast needed couple of days or more to figure out who his heart desires for. His heart clenched painfully when every time Alec was eyeing a different guy. He was jealous over the fact that why never Alec looked at him. Magnus sighed and turned to his side hoping tomorrow this journey to Alec's dreamland would end so it would hurt him less

NEXT DAY IN ALEC'S DREAM

"You never cease to amaze me Alexander" Magnus laughed lightly when he saw where they were standing. Alec was equally shocked. He didn't mean to end up in a fancy restaurant. Like yesterday one blink he was in the club and next second the shadowhunter ended up in the restaurant "Let me guess, you know this place too?"

Magnus nodded with a smile "It's my favourite place to eat. Only few people knows this...I'm surprised why did we end up here. Oh wait! Maybe he's coming here to eat"

"Yeah maybe" said Alec halfheartedly

"You do remember the faces from the club right?"

Alec nodded

"Good. Begin your hunt shadowhuter" Magnus encouraged putting up a brave smile. Alec scanned the hall but he didn't find any familiar faces except... Magnus. Three hours passed and Magnus had to leave without a name.

NEXT DAY IN ALEC'S DREAM

"Alexander I really can't believe this"

"Don't tell me this place is your favourite too"

"It actually is! This lake is special to my heart. I come here when I feel low"

"Its beautiful"

"Keep looking. Your true love might be here"

"I know" whispered Alec looking at Magnus. This time Alec spend more time in gazing Magnus who's eyes were fixed on the water. A calm feeling washed over him and he felt his search was over. He watched as Magnus clapped three times and vanished infront of his eyes

NEXT DAY IN ALEC'S DREAM

Alec gasped when he saw where he was standing. He was in Magnus's loft on the balcony. His eyes watered on seeing Jace and Izzy. He so badly wanted to go and hug them but he couldn't. They were right infront of him yet he couldn't do a damn thing about it. He could see how exhausted and worried they looked. Alec's eyes fell on his prone form but blushed when he saw Magnus lay beside him

"Alexander what are you doing here?"

Alec turned around and saw Magnus next to him. There was a change in his expression. His normal captivating smile was replaced by...anger? "Magnus are you okay?"

"What are you doing in my loft? You were suppose to go where your true love is. Why are you here?"

Alec eyed at the bed where Magnus laid but to Magnus it looked like Alec was referring to Jace who was sitting beside them. His heart hammered in his chest and anger doubled "You still love him don't you!"

"What?" Alec asked looking at Magnus

"Don't act so naive Alec!"

It stunk at Alec's heart when Magnus didn't call him by his full name "Magnus..."

"It's Jace isn't it? You still haven't gotten over him. That's why you came here" accused Magnus raising his voice

Alec's eyes shone with tears. How could Magnus think this low of him. He did have a crush on Jace but now all those feelings were gone. Jace was nothing but a brother to him. He gulped down the heavy lump "That's not...true"

"Oh yeah? Then what are we doing here?! Everything is crystal clear...you still love him!"

"Magnus please listen to me"

"I can't even look at you" Magnus turned his back "I came everyday for you. I cancelled all my appointments for you. I did my best to help you find your true love" he laughed bitterly "If you would've just told me from the beginning then..."

"Get out!"

Magnus turned back around to face him "What?"

"I said get out! Get out of my dream!"

"You're one ungrateful selfish shadowhunter!"

"LEAVE!"

"Fine! Have it your way" Magnus clapped three times leaving Alec alone who slumped down on balcony floor and cried silently.

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi friends! A bucket full of thanks for reading this story. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

ALEC'S POV

Alec hicupped as he took his place in the corner of the familiar room that he was dragged back in. Fresh tears fell from his eyes when he thought of the last conversation he had with Magnus. Why did this happen to him. His heart was so sure when he ended up in Magnus's loft. The moment his eyes fell on the sleeping form of the warlock holding his hand, Alec knew this was the man he wanted in his life.

Alec looked at the door hoping it would open any second and see Magnus enter in with his charming smile. But that didn't happen. It had been two days since they last saw each other and it killed Alec from inside, like he was already dead. There was no way Magnus would ever understand him after their last fight. Alec cursed himself. He shouldn't have asked him to leave. If he had tried a little harder and confessed his feelings then things would be different right now.

Alec knew he had very less time left. Three or maybe two days. The shadowhuter so badly wanted to meet Magnus again. He needed to tell him how much he missed him..how much he missed his smile, his laugh, his way of talking..how much he loved him. Alec cried harder, his heart aching like it never ached before "I'm.. sorry Magnus"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Magnus open the door!" Jace banged on the wooden frame. The blonde boy was standing with his sister who was equally baffled on why suddenly Magnus had stopped going into Alec's dreams. It had been two days Magnus had locked himself in his room and wouldn't answer any of their questions

"Magnus please talk to us. Alec doesn't have time. Magnus!" Izzy raised her voice. It took another minute of banging before the door finally pulled opened. Jace saw Magnus had a deep frown on his face "Are you alright?" he asked in concern

Magnus glared at Jace and turned his gaze on Izzy "What do you want?"

"What do I want? Magnus what's going on with you? You promised to help Alec but last two days you've done nothing but lock yourself in this room"

"My work is done Isabelle Lightwood"

Jace and Izzy shared a shocked look but soon their expression turned into pleasant smile "You found Alec's true love?"

Magnus rolled his eyes in annoyance "Don't get too excited about it. You won't be liking the name" he turned around. Jace walked until he was face to face with him "Who is it?" Magnus took a pause for few seconds and then pointed his finger at Jace and said as if it burnt his lips "You"

Jace took a step back in shock "What? Me? No no no... this cannot be true" Izzy stood beside her brother and spoke to Magnus "What are you saying Magnus. How can Jace be Alec's... There's some mistake"

"I wish it was a mistake but clearly I'm wrong. Alec's last dream took us here. My loft! And guess who was here in my house?" Magnus glared at Jace as if accusing the boy who was taking Alec away from him. Jace stood frozen on his spot still processing the news.

"No.. I don't believe this. Magnus there has to be some misunderstanding" said Izzy. There was a silence for a while before her eyes widened as she realised one very important point which obviously the two men missed "Jace wasn't the only male in the room Magnus"

The warlock frowned in confusion "What do you mean?" Izzy let out a watery laugh and she ran to give Magnus a hug and then a light smack on his arm "It's you Magnus! You're Alec's true love"

Magnus stared at the girl as if she had grown two heads. Him? Alec's love? Was it actually possible that Alec loved him. No..the thought was too good to be true. But then...

Oh Lilith..

Alec had reached to HIS pandemonium club

Alec was there at HIS favourite restaurant

Alec ended up in HIS close to heart spot at the lake

Alec came to HIS loft

Realization hit Magnus like tons of bricks. Alec wasn't looking at Jace...he was looking at him. His knees threatened to buckle but he somehow managed to stand on his feet. Why didn't he see this before. All the signs were screaming at him and yet he choose to ignore. Why didn't he think Alec could fall for him just like he fell for the boy. The potion worked taking Alec to all Magnus's favourite places and yet the warlock misunderstood the boy.

A deep pang of guilt rose in Magnus's chest when he remembered how broken and hurt Alec looked when he accused him of loving Jace. He yelled and called him selfish. A lone tear escaped from Magnus's eyes "I'm so sorry Alexander"

"Sorry? Why are you apologising?" asked Jace

"When...we came here...I accused Alec of still not getting over you"

"What!?"

"He looked so hurt and asked me to leave. I'm sorry"

"Magnus how could you do this to him? We all saw nothing happened when...I kissed Alec" Jace raised his voice in anger but Izzy held him by his arm "Jace this isn't the time. We still have to bring Alec back" she looked at Magnus "Just answer us. Do you like Alec?"

Magnus smiled like he was waiting for years to this question "Like? Let me tell you Isabelle Lightwood, l do not like Alexander...I love him" he confessed proudly. Izzy's laughed lightly "Magnus I'm so happy"

Jace crossed his arms, narrowing his brows "How do we know you're not lying? A minute back you just called Alec selfish and you obviously don't trust him" Izzy glared at her brother "Jace!"

"It's okay Izzy. He is right. I'm to be blamed. After what I did...I'm afraid Alexander will never forgive me but I'll not give up. I'll go back in there and talk to him...apologise and tell him how I feel. I'll bring him back" Magnus said looking at Jace with confidence shinning in his eyes. It was time to bring his love back to the world he belongs "It's already late now. I'll go back in tomorrow morning"

Jace ran a hand on his hair not knowing what to say anymore. He just wanted Alec back and right now Magnus was their only hope with less than two days remaining. A ring was heard and Magnus picked up his cell "What? How dare he? Don't do anything. I'm coming right now" he hung up and fisted his hands "I'm going to send you back to where you belong Roderick"

"What's going on Magnus?" asked Izzy

"An old enemy has resurfaced again. A warlock who was a good friend of mine but he betrayed my trust and now he's destroying my club. I've to go and stop him" Magnus's hand swirled in the air to make a portal

"Go? But what about Alec?" Izzy asked not liking the idea of Magnus leaving

"I promise I'll be back before morning"

"Want any help?" Jace was already gong for his blade but Magnus shook his head "This is my fight. I'll be back soon" he stepped inside the portal. Izzy sighed "Let's go wait near Alec"

NEXT MORNING

Magnus dropped the wards and knocked at his door, panting heavily. The fight with Paterson went all night long. He was so exhausted that he didn't even have the energy to create a portal. Magnus had to get a cab to reach his house. The door opened and Magnus almost fell but Jace caught him "Whoa...are you alright?"

Magnus nodded weakly "I'll be..fine. Just drained of.. energy...we've to..Alexander" he mumbled barely able to keep himself from passing out. Jace supported and led him inside the hall and made him sit on the couch "Izzy!" he called out who came running from Alec's room "What happened? Magnus?"

Magnus was so tired that he already had closed his eyes but he still kept mumbling "I'm coming.. sorry Alexande..I love...you"

"Jace what's wrong with him?"

"I don't know. He mumbled something of drained energy. Maybe it has to do with his fight with the other warlock"

"He can barely keep his eyes open Jace" said Izzy looking at Magnus who's face was scrunched in pain

"Yeah. Looks like he won't be able to meet Alec today"

"By the Angel" whispered Izzy "This means if Magnus won't go today then tomorrow is our only chance"

Jace could do nothing but nod in answer.

"Alexan...Alexander..." Magnus was still calling out for Alec and it broke their heart. They now knew how much Magnus wanted to meet Alec but today was just impossible for him to go in Alec's dream. It would prove dangerous for him "Jace go bring a cold wash cloth and a blanket. He needs rest. We've to take care of him" Izzy pulled out Magnus's shoes and gently laid his legs on the couch. Jace nodded running inside to bring the items. All day together they took care of Magnus who slept for twenty four hours straight

NEXT DAY

Magnus gasped and bolted upright "Alexander!" he scrambled off to get out of the couch but two hands added pressure on his shoulders "Take it easy Magnus" Jace pushed him back but Magnus swatted his hands away "Get off me! I've to go back to Alexander"

Izzy quickly brought a glass of water and handed it to Magnus "You need to relax" The warlock looked confused "What happened? How long was I out?"

"Twenty four hours"

Magnus's eyes widened "Twenty four hours? This means today is the last day" Izzy nodded "You came exhausted yesterday morning and collapsed on the couch"

Magnus frowned remembering his fight with Paterson "That coward ran away when he couldn't fight me anymore. Anyways where's Catarina? I've to go back to Alexander"

"She will be here any minute. She too had an emergency yesterday. Since you were in no shape to go in Alec's dream, Catarina said she'll be back soon as possible"

The door bell rang and Jace opened to allow warlock in "Hello Magnus. How are you feeling today?" Magnus gave a small nod "I feel fine now"

"These two took great care of you"

Magnus smiled fondly at the two siblings "Thank you" he then faced his friend "Please give me the potion so I can go see Alexander. We don't have much time left" Catarina nodded and went to take the potion. Soon Magnus laid beside Alec and ran his fingers softly on his cheek "I'm coming for you Alexander"

ALEC'S DREAM

Alec sat on the first floor with his legs bend to his chest. Even though Magnus had hurt him, a part of his heart still ached for the man. Today had to be his last day and then he would be gone forever. Alec let out a sigh, closed his eyes and hugged himself tighter. Suddenly he heard the door knob and his head jerked up. Alec's heart thumped so widly that he feared it would leap out of his chest

Magnus stepped in with a small smile and it took Alec's breath away. He wanted nothing more to run into his arms but then Magnus's last words slammed him on his mind. The warlock had called him ungrateful and selfish. Before he knew tears again began to stream down his eyes

Magnus's heart broke when he saw Alec was back in the building. It was his fault. The pain and tears...he did this to the boy. Magnus took a step closer but halted his step when Alec moved away from him "Why are you here?"

Magnus gulped down the heavy lump "Alexander..."

Alec shook his head and hissed at him "No...don't call me that. You know who I am...selfish and ungrateful"

"I'm sorry"

"You don't get to say sorry!"

"I know Alexander"

"You don't know anything!"

Magnus shook his head "Alexander I know"

"I trusted you" Alec hicupped

"Alexander I know" Magnus repeated

"You just don't get it!"

"Alexander...I know" Magnus closed the distance and cupped Alec's tearful face "I know Alexander...I know you love me"

Alec tensed in Magnus's hold and stared at him who gently wiped the tears with his thumbs "You were watching me when we were in my loft. You...saw me" his eyes filled with tears "Everytime you saw me...in all those places club, restaurant, lake...I'm such an idiot for making you cry...for hurting you. I'm so sorry"

Alec didn't know how to react. Magnus knew he loved him but what about his feelings. Does he feel the same way or was this one way street. Magnus sensed the hesitation so he gave a smile "I love you too Alexander"

"What?" Alec whispered

Magnus nodded "Infact I fell in love with you before you did...the day when I brought you in my house from the institute, I promised myself to protect you with my life"

"Why didn't you say this before?"

"I didn't want to force you. I thought...you should be given a chance to choose"

"I choose you Magnus"

"And I choose you Alexander"

They stared into each other's eyes wanting to cherish this moment. Alec sniffed and spoke "Wake me up Magnus. I want to be with you in the real world. Please get me out of here... kiss me and wake me up" Alec pleaded taking Magnus's both hand in his

Magnus nodded with a broad smile "This is going to get over soon. I'll..."

"AAAaahhh!" Alec suddenly screamed and he doubled over in Magnus's hold who's eyes went wide as he struggled to keep the boy upright "Alexander? What happened?"

Alec trembled even more and tore out another gut wrenching scream. He clutched his side unable to stop the tears of pain that leaked from his eyes "Mag.. Magnus...hurts"

Magnus looked worriedly at the boy. He couldn't understand what was happening to Alec. He didn't see any injury or wound. Was it possible Alec's time was up. But that wasn't until midnight then what could be the reason. Another scream and Alec's legs buckled and he curled up on the floor. Before Magnus could do anything Alec's eyes rolled at the back of his head and he passed out

"Alexander!"

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi friends! No matter how many times I tell you, it's NEVER going to be enough. But still...THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH FOR READING THIS STORY. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Izzy brought two cups of coffee and handed one to Jace and another to Catarina. It had been more than an hour since Magnus had gone to meet Alec and everyone prayed all the misunderstanding was cleared. Izzy sat next to Alec and spoke to Jace, "Do you think they have talked yet?"

"I hope Izzy." Jace looked at the time "We still have time. I'm sure Magnus will be able to convince Alec." Izzy smiled fondly at his sleeping brother "Can you believe it? I mean Alec and Magnus. They two are from totally different worlds"

Jace scoffed "And from different centuries"

Catarina who was listening to their conversation spoke softly "Alec will never regret being with Magnus. You'll see he has made a right choice. My friend has a wonderful heart and he'll always keep Alec happy"

Jace looked at the warlock, "We do trust Magnus but our fear is related towards our mother. I'm afraid she won't stop until she separates them." Catarina shrugged "I don't see a problem here. Magnus is strong enough to handle your mother"

Suddenly loud footsteps were heard outside the door. Izzy tensed and shared a look with Jace who pulled his blade out. She hoped her fear was not taking face of reality. Catarina too was ready with her magic "Stay here. No one will be able to enter as long as the wards are up"

A loud crash was heard from the hall and they knew the front door had been forced down. Izzy got up from her place and told Catarina to cover Magnus and Alec while she and Jace would see who were the rude intruders. The two siblings locked the door from outside and Catarina used her own magic to put an extra seal so no one could enter and harm the sleeping pair

Jace and Izzy ran into the hall and saw a tall broad man walk in with an evil sadistic smile on his face led by dozens of other men with weapons inside Magnus's loft. Jace held his blade out "Stop! How did you come in with the wards up?"

The man grinned at Jace "What wards? This place was easy to enter...like I was walking in a garden." He motioned his men to surround the whole hall. Izzy now remembered that Magnus must have pulled the wards down when he came yesterday from his club. After that he forgot to place the wards back up. She cursed pulling her whip out "Who are you and what do you want?"

The man glared at first but changed his expression "I'm a long friend of Magnus. Consider this as my causal visit to him" Jace knew who was the man "You were the one last right who tried to destroy Magnus's club"

"Nice to meet you too shadowhunter." A wicked grin on his face

Jace frowned "You know about us?"

Rodericks waved his hand "A little birdie might have told me." He laughed mockingly "I was here to hurt Magnus Bane but...then I came to know he's found a boy toy to play with." Jace glared at the warlock who continued "I'm told Bane is ready to risk his life for this boy. Since I cannot kill Bane why not take away his precious boy"

"NO!" yelled Izzy "You'll not touch our brother!" Jace took a step forward. "You'll have to face us before you lay a finger on them"

Rodericks smiled cunningly, "Gladly"

For next half an hour Jace and Izzy fought with all their strength, slaying one men after another. They needed to keep anyone from getting into Magnus's room. Roderick saw both the siblings were busy fighting with demons and took this opportunity to his advantage. He carefully slid behind few demons and paddled towards Magnus's room

Roderick tried to use his magic on the door but frowned when he couldn't get it open. He knew someone had casted a strong seal spell so he swirled his hands and created a portal. When Catarina saw red flames in the room she understood someone was trying to enter in. She conjured her magic and stood protectively infront of Magnus and Alec

Roderick flared his powerful magic on Catarina as soon as he stepped out of the portal. The female warlock got slammed on the wall to her right and rolled on the floor unconscious. Rodericks didn't waste any more time and blasted his red magic on Alec's side. He saw the boy jerk in his sleep as the blood started staining the bedsheet "Let's see how will you save the boy"

ALEC'S DREAM

Magnus felt like the world froze around him when he saw Alec closed his eyes. He tried hard to wake him up but the shadowhuter remained unresponsive "What the hell is wrong with you? It's still morning and you've time midnight then..."

Magnus realised something and his eyes widened in fear. He knew something had happened in the real world. That was the only explanation. Someone was trying to take Alec away from him. But who? Maybe Maryse? But the wards...Dammit! He forgot to pull up the wards when he came back from thd club. Anyone could have entered into his house

Magnus steeled himself because he had leave Alec in this position and go back to real world. He bend down and placed a soft kiss on Alec's forehead "I'll save you Alexander. I won't let anything happen to you" he clapped three times and vanished into thin air.

REAL WORLD

Magnus jolted upright and the first thing he did was to look at his side. His heart dropped to his stomach when he saw the amount of blood seeping through Alec's side "Alexander!" He immediately started healing the wound but was suddenly hit by a force

Magnus was thrown off the bed and away from Alec. His blood boiled when he saw Rodericks standing few feet away with a grin on his face "Welcome Bane!"

Magnus got up to his feet and conjured up his blue magic, glamour dropping from his eyes in rage "How dare you! You'll pay for what you did to Alexander" Rodericks laughed out loud "You do have feelings for this boy. My mission is complete Bane. The boy will die tonight"

Magnus threw his magic and Rodericks moved to his side "I'm not going to let anything happen to him!" He then started throwing blue flames one after the other not giving his rival a chance to fight back. Catarina slowly came back around and saw Magnus fighting with the other warlock. She heard loud voices of Jace and Izzy who were banging on the door after they defeated all the demons in the hall. Jace felt an immense pain in his side and knew his parabatai was in trouble. Catarina flicked her hand and the door was free from her seal.

Jace and Izzy ran inside and saw Alec bleeding on the bed "Alec!" They ran towards the bed. Jace took out his jacket, balled up and applied pressure on Alec's side "Magnus! He's slipping!" He called out for help

On hearing Jace's desperate call, Magnus bubbled up one last powerful stroke and lashed it out at Roderick hitting him square at his chest. His opponent screamed in pain and fell down on the floor, closing his eyes.

Magnus then ran towards Alec and pushed Jace out of the way. He narrowed his eyes in concentration and started pushing his magic on the bleeding boy. Jace gasped when his parabatai rune was slowly fading. He swayed and Izzy quickly came beside and supported him "Jace!"

Jace's eyes watered "Magnus ..hurry up!"

Magnus pushed his magic even harder but it was not enough. The gash was very deep and blood was still flowing "Cat! I need you!" he yelled for his warlock friend who rushed to help. She stood beside Magnus and started pouring her healing magic on the boy. Alec didn't even twitch when the magic was doubled and it heightened the worries of Jace and Izzy "Please Alec.. fight...please come back!"

Magnus started seeing black spots infront of his eyes. He was feeling tired now. He had already used most of his magic to fight with Roderick and now he was using his last bit of strength to heal Alec. When Magnus thought he couldn't hold on anymore, he heard Izzy's voice "It's working! Bleeding is stopped" Magnus almost smiled in relief and with new strength that rushed into him, he continued healing Alec

What no one knew was Roderick was now conscious and slowly getting up from the floor. Since all of them were highly focused on Alec no one saw the evil warlock conjure up his red magic "I'm not going to let you win Bane!" He raised his hands and aimed his magic on Magnus's back

 **What can I say? One day the cliffy's might stop. Till then pluzzzzxssss leave a review. I looove reading them. They bring a huuuuuge smile on my face :-)))**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'M SO SO SO SO SORRRRRYYYYY!**

Rodericks conjured red flames aiming at Magnus's back "I'm never going to let you win Bane" he raised his hand, ready to throw his magic when suddenly a vase came from his left side and hit his hand. The flame changed it's direction gracing Magnus's upper shoulder

"How dare you hurt my son?" the voice then threw a blade which hit straight at Rodericks heart

Magnus jerked in surprise, his body losing balance as he fell forward. He clutched his shoulder feeling a sharp stinking pain. Catarina stopped healing Alec and supported her friend. Everyone turned around to see Rodericks on the floor bleeding. Their eyes were now on the newcomer

Izzy gasped when she saw the person was none other than their mother Maryse Lightwood. The woman's eyes were filled with rage "No one gets away after hurting my boy"

Magnus panted heavily pain in his shoulder getting intense with each second. He had to do it now. Rodericks was weak and this was right moment to send him back to edom before he could attack again. The High warlock of Brooklyn swirled his hands and blasted his blue magic on the man. Rodericks screamed in pain and soon everyone in the room saw a red portal open that sucked the warkock inside.

"Magnus!" yelled Catarina as she saw her friend slip from her hold and collapse on the floor. Magnus was struggling to keep his eyes open, hand feebly reaching out for Alec. He was surrounded by Jace Izzy and Maryse who looked worriedly at him. Magnus wanted to stay awake and finish healing Alec but he couldn't "Alexand.." He was exhausted, hurt and was barely able to hear the chaos around him before his eyes closed without his permission and he surrendered to darkness

"Catarina do something" Izzy pleaded to the black woman. Catarina asked Jace to pick Magnus up and lay him beside Alec. She then started healing her friend "Magnus is hurt. He's lost so much of his power and energy...this injury is making matters worse for him" she looked at Maryse "Even though you manage to block a direct hit, his shoulder still got scratched"

"What are you waiting for? Quickly heal Magnus so he can wake my son" said Maryse. Izzy and Jace shared a confused look "Mom... how did you know?"

"Your mother contacted me" Catarina spoke "She has been in touch with me since Magnus brought Alec in this house"

"What?" asked a shocked looking Jace. Maryse looked away in shame. She knew her kids needed sn explanation but this was not the time "Please heal them...I'm begging you"

Catarina nodded and used her magic to heal both Magnus and Alec. She spoke after few minutes "I've done my best. Alec's wound is healed but Magnus..."

"What about him?"

"As I said before Magnus is exhausted. I've healed his shoulder but I cannot say when will he wake up. It might be today or... tomorrow" Catarina finished her sentence and saw wide eyes of all three Lightwoods in the room "No!"

Izzy clasped Catarina's hand "Wake him up! Magnus has to wake up. We're running out of time. Please do something"

"I'll keep trying but I can't promise anything"

A heartbroken Maryse sat down next to Alec with tears in her eyes. The mother slowly ran her hand on Alec's forehead "I had forgotten that I was a mother... Alec is my son. I...I made a mistake...a mother should be there for her child in good or worse but I..." she cried harder "I'm so sorry baby. Please forgive me" Izzy and Jace came around and hugged their mother

EVENING

Magnus was still asleep beside Alec and the wait was killing everybody in the room. They now had less than six hours before the curse on Alec would take his life away. Catarina tried few spells on Magnus so she could forcibly wake him but none of them worked

"I don't know what else to do" Catarina said feeling defeated "Magnus is too weak to wake up. I'm sorry"

Maryse clutched Alec's hand tightly "I can't loose my son. Not Alec...Please not my son. There has to be a way"

"There is!" exclaimed Izzy

All eyes were on the young girl who was smiling at them "We can make Alec drink the dreamcatcher potion that will lead him into Magnus's mind. I'm sure he'll be able to wake him...Magnus will listen to Alec"

There was a silence for few seconds

"Even if Alec is able to reach Magnus...how will can he help him. He doesn't have a clue what's going on in real world" Jace pointed out

"Yes but Magnus knows! He knows Rodericks attacked his house and hurt Alec" Izzy argued back

"Can we do that?" asked Maryse looking at Catarina with hope "Can Alec go in Magnus's dream?" Catarina looked unsure about the idea "I can't say for sure but we are literally running out of options. I think it's no harm in trying" she then ran past them to get the potion

Catarina made Alec drink the potion and this time she placed his hand on top of Magnus's "Let's hope this works"

MAGNUS'S DREAM

The moment Magnus opened his eyes, he found himself sitting on the edge of his favourite lake. He didn't know how he ended up here but the calm waves of the lake were soothing his eyes. Suddenly he felt a dull ache in his heart. He was missing something... something very important. But what? Magnus sighed feeling lost and looked at the sky above. The night was still young with moon shinning brightly. He could see it's reflection on the water and he smiled at the sight

"Magnus?"

Magnus whipped his head and saw Alec standing few feet away from him. A frown settled on his face and he slowly got up from his place "Alexander? What are you doing here?"

"Magnus what going on?" Alec crossed the distance and was now facing the warlock "What are we doing here...is this my dream?"

"I...don't know" Magnus looked as confused as the shadowhunter "Maybe we are still in dreamworld"

"Wait a minute...so this means...you didn't wake me up?"

Magnus narrowed his eyes. Ofcourse he was going to wake Alec but then something happened. He tried hard to remember his last coherent thought and his eyes widened "Alexander! You were hurt! Rodericks...he tried to kill you...I fought with him...I was healing you but then...your mother came and..."

"My mother!?"

Magnus nodded "She saved me..I think...I was hurt...I don't remember much after that" Alec checked himself. He felt fine so that meant Magnus had healed him. Alec looked around and then slowly connected the dots "Magnus this is your favourite spot"

"So?"

"I'm in your dream!"

"What?"

"Yes! Magnus you said Rodericks hurt you right? What if you are unconscious in the real world and are not able to wake me"

Magnus stared at Alec. If the boy was right and he was hurt then how will he kiss him and break the spell. He had to get out of here so he could wake Alec "I've to go"

Alec nodded "I'll wait for...the kiss" a small blush decorated his cheeks and Magnus ran his thumb on it "We'll meet soon" he backed away few steps and closed his eyes. He willed his body and mind to get out the lake but nothing happened. He clapped three times. Nothing happened. No matter how hard he tried, Magnus couldn't get out of his dreamworld

"Magnus" Alec called out feeling scared "What's happening?"

"I don't know Alexander. I can't seem to get out of here"

 **Told ya! See that's why I apologised earlier. I'm a nice person! It's like cliffy's are my life...lol! Thanks a million and trillion for reading this story. Please leave a review :-)))**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi friends! Back with next chapter! Thank you so much for reading this story. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

"I can't seem to get out of here" said Magnus

"What do you mean you can't get out? Magnus please do something!" Alec pleaded with wide eyes. He wanted to go back to real world and be with Magnus. He couldn't let his life slip away when he was so close to his happiness

Magnus tried again but his efforts were in vain "What the hell is wrong with me? he smacked himself. Alec's eyes widened and he rushed towards him "Magnus! Please don't hurt yourself"

"I can't...Alexander what are we going to do?" Magnus's voice became heavy as tears surfaced in his eyes "I can't loose you"

Alec bit his own quivering lips "I don't want to loose you too. I want spend more time with you" he gently cupped Magnus's face "I..I love you Magnus"

Magnus cried and pulled Alec close "I love you too Alexander. I'm sorry...I failed..I'm so sorry"

"Sshh..don't apologise Magnus. It's not your fault. I know you tried everything in your power" Alec sniffed and then laughed lightly "I was waiting for your kiss"

Magnus's eyes went wide "The kiss!"

"What?"

"What if I kiss you here and you might wake up in real world" Magnus suggested and Alec took a step back in shy "Will it work?"

Magnus shrugged "Why not we find out. This way we get to have our first kiss and if it works you will wake up. It's a win win situation"

Alec couldn't help but blush at Magnus's words. He inwardly hoped his suggestion would work "Yea...Yeah okay. I guess we can try...ah...um..the ki..kiss" Magnus smiled and pulled Alec flush against him "You look so adorable when you blush"

Alec blushed even more "I've never...I mean...sorry if it doesn't come out right" Magnus hummed "In that case let me do the hard work and follow when you feel comfortable"

Alec barely gave a nod when Magnus leaned in and pressed his lips on him. He moved one hand up to cup Alec's neck, fingers twisting in the soft black hair as he deepened the kiss. Alec made a small noise in the back of his throat and felt Magnus smiling into the kiss. Magnus's lips were firm on his driving him crazy with need. He pulled the warlock by his waist not leaving any space for even air to pass. Their noses bumped and they pulled back with a small laugh.

Magnus closes his eyes breathing heavily. He was hoping to open his eyes and find himself and Alec to be in real world but then he heard Alec's low voice "Magnus"

Magnus opened his eyes and found himself on the lake with Alec looking at him with sad eyes "It didn't work" said the shadowhuter which crushed Magnus's heart "Alexander..."

"No it's okay" Alec turned himself around so Magnus wouldn't see tears in his eyes "I'm more than happy. Atleast... atleast I got to know you are the one I love. It's absolutely fine" he lied wiping his tears

Magnus pursed his lips. This was absolutely NOT fine. Alec was going to die. How can things be fine. How will he live without him. He failed him. This was his fault he couldn't wake Alec. All his fault. Magnus curled his fingers so hard that it drew blood. He looked at his side at the calm water and...

Something struck Magnus

The warlock pulled Alec by his arm "Alexander! Push me into the water"

Alec's face turned into mix expression of shock and confusion "What? Push you? Why?" Magnus pointed at the lake "If you push me I'll wake up in real world. It will be like a bad dream...a nightmare for me"

Alec shook his head "Magnus what are you talking about?"

"What do you do when you have a nightmare?"

"I wake up"

"Exactly! Water is my greatest fear...if you push me I'll definitely wake up" Magnus gulped down and Alec could clearly see fear in his eyes "Magnus why are you scared of water?"

Magnus swallowed thickly "My father...he..he tried to drown me when I was a little kid" he hung his head down. Alec couldn't believe what he just heard. How can a father try to kill his own son "Magnus..."

"It's okay. I'm fine now. It happened long time back" Magnus laughed bitterly "It's irony how this water...lake is my favourite spot. Maybe because it always reminds me how I survived"

Alec felt his heart ache for the man. Magnus didn't deserve this pain. He wished he could go back in time and change all the bad things that happened to his love. Alec stepped forward and took Magnus in his arms. He hugged him tightly giving all the comfort "I'm so sorry"

Magnus sniffed and pulled back "I'm good. Now please let's do this" Alec eyed the water and shook his head "No"

"Excuse me?"

"I can't do this. Magnus please don't ask me to do this. I cannot hurt you. No" Alec pleaded

"You won't hurt me Alexander. It's not even real. Remember we're in our dream" Magnus tried to convince

"But you'll still feel it! What if you...you drown and then don't wake up" Alec said fearfully

"I'll wake up"

"You don't know for sure!"

"We've to take that risk"

"You'll be in pain" Alec said with trembling voice

Magnus cupped Alec's face "I'll take this pain for you and many more. I don't want to loose you. You've to wake up. I'll wake you"

"Why should I push you? Can't you jump?"

"It won't have the same effect. There is a difference between consent and force"

"What if I punch you? Maybe that will wake you"

"Punching doesn't create shock in the body or mind, it only hurts"

"Why not we give a try?"

"Why do you want to punch me so badly?" Magnus joked trying to ease up some tension

"Magnus please no.." tears again rolled from Alec's eyes and Magnus sighed. He brushed it off with his thumb and smiled encouragingly "Do it Alexander...for me..for us" Alec reluctantly gave a small nod "I'll do it"

Magnus and Alec walked hand in hand near the edge of the lake. The shadowhunter could feel Magnus shaking beside him. He gave a light squeeze and took a deep breath "Please be careful"

Magnus nodded "Push me Alexander" he steeled himself and Alec walked behind his back. With trembling hands he gave a hard push on Magnus's back who splashed into the water

The moment Magnus was pushed into the water fear clouded his mind. The cold water piercing his skin like pins and needles. He made a mistake to inhale and felt the water invade his lungs. His chest burned and limps thrashed in the water. No matter how hard he tried to convince it was a dream, Magnus felt his father's large hand on his head that was trying to push me down

Magnus couldn't breathe. The water stung at his nose blocking his way to breathe and survive. He tried to push his legs up but felt as if someone had grabbed them from below. Everything was burning inside him and Magnus was starting to panic. What if he won't wake up? What if he gets stuck in this horrified dream forever?

Fear gripped him with all sides and Magnus blew a bubble from his mouth. He closed his eyes picturing Alec's face for one last time.

 **I promise this is the last cliffy to this fic. Yay! Get ready for final chapter guys and please leave a review :-)))**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi friends! A huuuuge heartelt thanks to all my awesome readers. Thank you so much for reading this story. THANKS for leaving such sweet and encouraging reviews. U guys are the beeeeest! On with the next and last chapter. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

"I wish there was a way to know what was happening with them" Izzy paced around the room impatiently. She looked at the clock "It almost midnight...less than five minutes"

Maryse wished she could reach out with her hands and stop the time from moving. How can a mother sit next to her son and watch him die. A son who had done nothing wrong to deserve this kind of death. Alec is a brave soldier and a wonderful human being. He deserves happiness and long life. Her eyes fell on Magnus's face "You're our only hope Magnus. Please save my boy" The two siblings also prayed to all the angels above to save their brother.

As if on cue Magnus's eyes flew open with a loud gasp escaping from his mouth. He panted clutching his shirt still feeling suffocated by the cold water. Maryse smiled broadly as new wave of hope rushed into her. Izzy and Jace ran towards the now woken up warlock "Magnus! You're awake!"

It took few seconds for Magnus to collect himself before he blinked. His racing heart calmed down a little when he saw familiar faces in the room and was so glad it was a dream.

A dream!

Alexander!

"What time is it? Am I late?" Magnus asked with frantic voice as he turned towards the sleeping form of Alec. Jace placed his hand on Magnus's arm "We barely have two minutes left Magnus. You need to hurry"

Magnus nodded and saw Maryse get up from the bed feeling a bit awkward to see her son being kissed by a man. The two siblings also moved few steps back to give some space and stood with Catarina. The air was tense as they saw Magnus shift a bit and lean down.

"I love you Alexander" Magnus spoke softly and covered Alec's lips with his own. If their first kiss was perfect, Magnus didn't know how to explain this kiss. Their lips fitted like a missing puzzle as if they belonged to each other. He slowly sucked Alec's bottom lip pouring his love into it. Magnus closed his eyes at the warm sensation and pressed harder. He pulled back and brushed his fingers on Alec's cheek "Wake up my sleeping beauty"

The clock struck twelve

Magnus and others waited with baited breath as seconds crawled into minute. Alec's head moved from side to side and then slowly fluttered his eyes open. Gasps and cheers were shared within the people of the room. Alec immediately closed his eyes as the bright lights attacked his vision. Magnus understood his discomfort and clicked his fingers to dim the lights "Open your eyes Alexander"

Alec opened them again and saw Magnus sitting beside with a fond smile on his face "Are you...alright?" he croaked out in sleepy voice. Magnus let out a gurgled laugh "I'm more than alright Alexander. You woke up"

Alec's eyes shone with tears "You woke me up. Thank you" he whispered. The shadowhunter was then surrounded by his family. Magnus helped him sit upright only to stumble when Izzy gave a bone crushing hug "I'm so happy to see you Alec"

Alec laughed and hugged Izzy back "I'm happy to see you too Iz" his eyes fell on Jace and he avoided his gaze. Jace too was feeling a bit awkward not knowing how to approach his brother. Maryse was next to hug her son who tensed in her arms "Mom..."

"I'm sorry Alec. I owe you and Magnus an apology. You're my son and I would do anything to see you happy"

"You're not mad at me?" Alec asked carefully. Maryse pulled back "Why should I be mad? You've done nothing wrong. Yes I was angry at you before but it was my mistake. I couldn't see it before but now me and your Dad are ready to give all the support you need"

"Thank you Mom"

Maryse then said thanks to Catarina and walked towards Magnus "Thank you for loving my boy and saving his life. He's lucky to have you in his life"

Magnus gave a small nod "I think I'm the lucky one here Mrs Lightwood. Your son has a very good heart"

"And now that heart belongs to you"

Magnus smiled and was hugged by Maryse. Catarina then checked both Magnus and Alec and annouced they were fine now. She and Maryse then left the loft. Magnus saw Alec was still avoiding Jace who also was standing in the corner of the room. He cleared his throat "Isabelle why not you help me to make some refreshments for Alexander"

"What?"

Magnus rolled his eyes "A minute in the kitchen please" he titled his head at Alec and Jace. Izzy understood what the warlock meant "Oh yeah...sure" Magnus bend down and whispered in Alec's ear "Talk to him" he squeezed his hand and left the room

Alec nervously figeted with his blanket. This was so awkward for him "Hi" he managed to say and saw Jace come closer to his bed "Hi. How are you feeling now"

"Can't you tell?" Alec pointed at his parabatai rune "I'm..." Jace cut his words as he placed his hand on his own rune "You're happy...like extremely happy. I've never felt like this before. It's like everything is pleasant and calm as sea"

"Yes and it's because of...Magnus" Alec pressed on the name

Jace sat down next to his parabatai "I know Alec. He is your true love buddy"

"You're not mad right...because what I felt... before... you" Alec stammered ducking his head down. Jace hugged his brother "You're an idiot Alec. It was just a stupid crush. The important thing right now is that you love Magnus and he loves you"

"I do love him a lot" Alec confessed with a shy "Um..so we're good?" Jace patted Alec's back "Yes we're good bro"

TWO HOURS LATER

"I should go Magnus" Alec tried to get up for tenth time but Magnus placed his hand on his chest pushing him back on the bed "You're not going anywhere until you recover"

"I feel fine. You've been healing me for hours now for no reason...stop wasting your magic.."

Magnus hushed him with his finger, admiring Alec's rosy cheeks "I'm not wasting my magic. I'm just making sure you're alright"

Alec smiled and sat upright "This is all...it's beautiful every moment I spend with you. I want to learn everything about you...your past...your likes and dislikes"

Magnus faked a gasp holding his hand on his chest "Are you asking me out shadowhuter?" Alec was as red as tomato "Maybe...did it work?"

Magnus closed the distance and pecked his lips "Yes Alexander...hundered times yes" They gazed into each other's eyes with Magnus slowly running his finger on Alec's lips "You're so beautiful"

Alec rolled his eyes "Maybe you haven't seen a mirror today" This time it was Magnus's turn to blush. He placed a soft kiss on Alec's nose "I love you Alexander"

"I love you too Magnus"

THE END :-)))

 **Please leave a review one last time and tell me how was the end. I'm starting a new fic which will be an AU with Alec as assassin and Magnus as FBI agent. Will be posting soon. Again thank you so much for reading :-)))**


End file.
